


Shadow Garden

by Ladycat, sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike decides to train Xander to be the perfect pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more crack!fic written with Ladycat. Takes place in some random season 5, wherein Spike decides that Xander needs something and Xander can't seem to figure out how to say 'no'. Even if he wanted to. Which he really doesn't. This is basically kinks with crack and not much more.

He just watched. Oh, he wasn't obvious about it -- the watcher, the witch, and the slayer (oh my) did have some sway left and the possibility to stop this regardless of what either wanted. For all their outlandishness in many areas, the three of them were surprisingly... prudish. Oh, Rupert wasn't, when he took off the tweed and the glasses and the responsibility he wore so badly. But the girls were, and it was them that really had the power to do serious damage.

So he kept his stares short, the heat in them limited enough that bonfires weren't about to start blazing. But there _was_ heat, and a kind of twisted amusement that always provoked flushes and squirming. Xander was a big boy, now, full grown and full weight. A man, if he ever convinced himself to act like it instead of the boy he felt he was.

Not that Spike was truly complaining. He _liked_ little boys in grown men's skin.

As the meeting wound down, Willow approached Xander to ask if he was maybe catching a cold. Xander stuttered and stammered his way through a dismissal, citing just being tired from a long day at the site. It wasn't the best of answers, but Willow seemed complacent enough with it while Xander tried so very hard not to look back at Spike for approval.

Such an adorable thing, his boy. About to be his boy, anyway. Spike was tired of the games and wanted _all_ of it already.

He sneaked after Xander as the boy headed home, keeping to shadows in case his friends decided to make an appearance. Right before the apartment, though, Spike materialized out of the shadows to pace at Xander's side; held out his hand for the keys with a single raised eyebrow.

***

It seemed like every time he looked up all evening, Spike was **looking** at him. More used to being dismissed than watched, Xander got more and more edgy as the evening wore on, and when Willow asked what was bothering him, it took effort to stammer out an excuse that she'd buy so that Xander could make his escape.

In the cooling evening air, Xander avoided thinking about the signals that Spike had been sending him all night. But like thinking of pink elephants, the harder he tried not to, the more he thought of it.

When Spike materialized out of nothing, holding out his hand for his keys, Xander was so startled that he handed them over without thinking, only to try and take them back a second later.

"What do you think you're doing, fangless?"

***

Spike quickly transferred the keys to his pocket, smiling genially as he patted Xander's. "Don't you worry, pet. Just going home with you, aren't I? Have a beer, watch some TV." _Tease out that secret fantasy you've had for days, now, driving me crazy with the scent of you_. "Now, you just relax now."

Xander wasn't relaxing -- well, not much -- continuing to watch in confusion and wariness as they headed up to Xander's apartment. He waited quietly as Spike unlocked the main door, and then again as the inner door was opened, keys jangling cool against Spike's skin. Spike thought about praising Xander for being such a good boy already, but it was oddly sweeter for being so subconscious. Xander wasn't thinking about pleasing Spike; he just _was_.

"Now, then. Go get me a beer, pet, and a bit of something for yourself." Seating himself on the boy's sofa, Spike waited to see which way the boy was going to jump first.

***

Xander stood uneasily for a moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot. There wasn't anything that Spike said specifically that was disturbing him. But there was... something happening that Xander didn't understand.

Finally, though, he shrugged and went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. He started to grab a soda for himself, and then shrugged and grabbed his own beer. He needed to relax.

***

Spike didn't look up from the TV he'd turned on, simply holding out his hand for his already-opened beer to be pressed against his fingers. There was a delay of a few seconds -- but _only_ a few. Smirking as the figure on the television did something stupid, Spike leaned back to sip at his brew, watching out of the corner of his eye. Xander looked confused, poor thing, dithering over whether to sit on the sofa or the easy chair catty-corner to the sofa or ... nah, not the floor. Boy wasn't ready for _that_ yet. But Spike was fairly sure it wouldn't take long to get him there. Not long at all.

Once Xander was seated -- sofa, nervously sipping his own beer -- Spike kicked off his boots and leaned back, feet on the end table. One hand held his beer against his thigh, condensation making his jeans turn even blacker -- while his other hand rested on _Xander's_ thigh. Just to see. Just to test.

***

What the _hell_?

Xander's first impulse was to grab Spike's hand and move it. His second was to say something. So he went with the third. He did nothing. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

Spike's hand wasn't warm, but it was almost comforting in the weight. When Xander started to realize the direction his thoughts were going, he chugged his beer. _This isn't good._

***

Sighing as if exasperated, Spike reached over and gripped the base of Xander's bottle. "Slow, pet. Don't want you choking or passing out on your own vomit, yeah? I can always allow you more, later." _If you're good,_ he amended privately. _Or if I think you need the lubrication. Which I don't._

His hand returned to Xander's thigh, this time letting ring finger and pinkie slip in between the boy's legs to brush against the inseam of his jeans. The heat was far more powerful down there, and Spike couldn't wait until he could luxuriate in his own private living hot-pad. Soon, probably; Xander had yet to truly object to anything that was happening, so confused that he couldn't figure out how to say no.

***

When Spike's hand slid further down, Xander yelped and pulled away. "Hands! What do you think you're doing?"

Spike pulled his hand back and _looked_ at him, and Xander felt like he should apologize or something. Then he shook his head. He wasn't the one touching where he shouldn't be.

***

Spike modulated his voice to the one Angelus had used so effectively, the one Dru could never quite manage, that humans for centuries had used to put recalcitrant animals into their place.

"Sit _still_ ," he ordered firmly, dropping his hand back into place. Then he looked at the television, sipping his beer slowly. "Now. Did you set up the satellite like I asked, or do we still have cable only?"

***

Xander froze long enough for Spike to start touching him again. His mind raced, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Satellite? Cable? What?" he asked, feeling confused and a little nervous.

"Satellite TV, pet. Did you get it?"

Xander shook his head slowly. "No, just cable..."

Spike snorted in something that sounded like disgust and flipped stations again. Nervously, Xander lifted his beer, only to realize that he didn't dare drink the rest of it as fast as he'd like, because Spike had told him not to.

***

"Just sip slowly," Spike ordered offhandly, attention still firmly on the television. "This is a good brand, pet, and you've got to learn to savor it."

A good, _expensive_ brand that Spike had suggested Xander buy over a month ago. It'd taken Xander a good week or two, but soon enough when Spike snuck into his place or went home with him after meetings -- innocuous, of course -- the better stuff was waiting in the fridge, several more six-packs in the cupboard for later, exactly as Spike had requested.

He wasn't quite sure how Xander could continue to play _so_ clueless, but again -- no skin off Spike's nose. In fact, the constant surprise was something of an aphrodisiac.

His hand slid further between Xander's legs, palm pressed fully against the scalding warmth within. He wasn't rubbing or stroking or otherwise trying to encourage Xander's erection. Just letting his actions goad the boy's reactions, showing Spike which ways Xander needed to be reigned in yet.

***

Even as Xander ordered himself to make Spike stop touching him, his legs fell open, spreading wider so that Spike could reach more of his thigh.

"Spike? What are you doing?"

Xander wanted to pretend that he wasn't understanding correctly - this was Spike just trying to freak him out, that's all.

***

Spike tapped his thumb against Xander's sac -- at least, where he was fairly certain it was, given the way the denim stretched and sagged under his palm -- and flipped channels on the TV.

"Doesn't matter what I'm doing, does it, pet?" Spike asked with a little bit of edge to his voice. Still holding Xander's groin, Spike handed over his beer. "Get me another, will you? And only soda for you."

***

Too startled not to, Xander took the bottle, but made no effort to move, just looking from the bottle to the hand still so casually draped over his balls. Spike made no effort to move until Xander said, "Uh, Spike?"

Even then, Spike didn't just move his hand. No, he had to drag his fingers over the beginning of an erection that Xander would rather have died than have Spike discover.

Finally, Spike's hand was off his leg, and Xander stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Putting the bottles in the recycling, he grabbed two beers, then put one back and grabbed himself a soda. He wasn't obeying Spike - he wasn't! He just wasn't in the mood for another beer. That was all.

***

Spike smirked when he heard the second 'click' of something being set down in the refrigerator. _Good boy._ Again, blindly expecting the beer he was promptly given, Spike didn't allow Xander to regain his seat at the end of the sofa. Oh, no. This time he grabbed a belt loop as Xander passed him, tugging so that Xander sat down next to Spike, close enough that their thighs pressed together.

Then Spike let his hand return to between Xander's legs, waiting to see if Xander would be so helpful and widen them again.

***

Xander swallowed hard. Spike's hand was casually possessive, as if he had every right to touch him however he liked. Then his thumb pressed on the seam of his jeans - and just incidentally right into Xander's balls, and he gave up.

Spreading his legs, he let out a gasp. "Sp-spike?"

***

Spike's hand curled down, not hard enough to hurt but to definitely make his intentions _very_ clear. "Yes, pet?"

***

Biting down on his lip, Xander tried not to whimper. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he said slowly, "I w-want you to st-stop, please?" It was too bad his voice cracked on the last word.

***

"Hush, pet," Spike soothed, staring a rolling motion from palm to fingers, wave-like as they went back and forth over Xander's hardening cock. "You don't really want me to stop, do you pet? It feels good. You like feeling good. Now just hush and watch the TV, pet."

***

He could taste blood in his mouth as he fought not to cry out. Xander couldn't control his hips, though, and he pressed up into the firm touch.

***

Xander was trembling as he obeyed, hips gently nudging into Spike's hand. "Shhhh," Spike crooned. "It's all right, pet. You just need to relax a bit, that's all. Relax."

One-handed, Spike quickly opened up Xander's fly and slid his hand underneath the boxers beneath. He didn't touch Xander's cock again, just slowly stroking Xander's belly and rubbing above the line of pubic hair there until the boy stopped shivering quite so much.

"Does it feel good, pet?" he asked, voice low and coaxing against the lowered dialogue from the television. He ran his index and middle finger through the beginnings of Xander's pubic hair, carding it gently while his thumb found the boy's hip to rub. "Tell me. Does this feel good?"

***

The touch was light, fleeting, and Xander arched into it, trying to intensify the sensation. "I-I don't know. Yessss..."

***

"There, see? Not so hard to answer me." Spike was still watching the TV, although his body was angled more towards Xander's now, beer resting on the end table. "That's good, pet. Very good."

While Xander blinked, brown eyes wide and spinning in their sockets, Spike nudged his hand down more so that he was rubbing around the base of Xander's erection. "It'd feel better with these off, wouldn't it? Take 'em off, pet. Jeans and boxers, there's a boy."

***

Xander shuddered as those clever fingers stroked over the root of his cock. He felt dizzy, hot, like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Panting, he tried to get enough oxygen to think.

When the hand disappeared, Xander whimpered, hips moving restlessly as he tried to get more touch.. "Jeans, pet."

Still whimpering, Xander lifted his hips from the couch and frantically shoved the material down, kicking off his shoes so that he could free his legs from the denim and cotton. Then he sank back onto the couch, spreading his legs wide.

***

"Good boy," Spike told him, bypassing the boy's cock to roll and tug at his balls as Xander helpfully widened his thighs for him. "That's very good. I always knew you were greedy for it," he continued, voice a little darker and a little deeper. "Knew you couldn't wait to spread yourself out for me to take. Isn't that right, pet? Isn't this exactly what you want?"

***

He couldn't stop the whine that rose in his chest as his balls were skillfully played with. It felt so good, but there was part of his brain screaming that this wasn't what he wanted - he didn't want Spike to touch him. Didn't want **any** man to touch him - he was straight!

Then Spike rolled his balls sharply, in a way that Anya never did, and Xander's eyes practically rolled back in his head. "Yessssss..."

***

Spike chuckled, well aware that it wasn't a nice sound at all. "Good boy. You _like_ being a good boy for me, don't you Xander? I've noticed it. Been working on you for weeks, little one, slowly getting you comfortable just for this. I'm going to make you come, Xander. Gonna stroke you off with hand and words until you come so hard you cry from it."

While he spoke, Spike concentrated on Xander's balls, tugging the sparse curls there, and manipulating them just to the point of pain. Xander was breathing shallowly, two red spots burning bright in his cheeks, eyes heavy-lidded when they weren't squeezed tight, mouth open as he tried to determine if he needed to speak or to breathe more.

"And you know what'll happen after that, pet? You're going to be _mine_ , then. My little boy to touch and play with however I want. And you aren't gonna do a damned thing, because you'll love every second of it."

***

Xander _wanted_ to object, to tell Spike that it wasn't going to happen.

But he couldn't find his words, couldn't do anything but spread his legs impossibly wider so that Spike could touch him wherever he wanted. He was acting like a slut, and he didn't _care_ \- he just wanted more.

***

Spike let his fingers drop even lower -- Xander helpfully shifting his hips lower into the sofa -- to rub below Xander's balls and flit very gently against the crack. "You can't wait for me to touch you here, can you, pet? You've been begging for it for weeks. Wiggling it at me, against me, showing off like the greedy little slut you are." Xander jerked very lightly at the insult, making Spike's grin grow even more fierce. "You want me to fuck you, don't you, little one? Want to be on your hands and knees, begging me to fill you up. Clutching your ankles as I use you -- cause you want _that_ too, boy. I'm using you right now, and you love it. You want more of it, don't you, little one? Little whore. Look at your cock, pet. Haven't even touched it, and look how hard it is. How wet at the tip. Touch it."

***

"I'm not - not a whore, Spike," Xander gasped out, as he fisted his hands to resist the urge to do as he was told. "N-not."

***

"Hmmm. That's true," Spike agreed, fingering the edge of Xander's inner cheeks, forearm comfortably crushing the boy's balls at the same time. "You're not getting paid for this. You're a _slut_ , Xander. A greedy, horny little boy. A _bitch_. And you like doing what you're told, little one. Like it a whole lot. Now _touch your cock._ "

His voice wasn't loud, really. Just firm, and controlling, and leaving the boy with no doubts as to Spike's expectations.

***

Face aflame, Xander resisted for another minute, but when Spike just continued to pet him, he couldn't do it anymore, and his hand wrapped around his cock tightly.

He was harder than he could ever remember being before, and his own touch made him cry out. "F-f-f... Oh, god..."

***

"Ah ah, pet, you aren't allowed to come. Not yet. Be a good boy for me now and later I'll get you a ring to help. Touch the tip of your cock, pet. I want you to feel just how wet you are for me. How much you _want_ everything I'm doing to you."

Xander was wiggling further down the sofa as Spike's hand slipped further, exposing himself so that Spike could tap very gently at the entrance to Xander's body. He watched, eyes dark and greedy, as Xander ran his fingers over the tip of his cock, panting and shuddering as he did so.

"There, now, that was _good_ , little one. A little toy all for me. Taste it, now, pet. Lick your fingers nice and clean."

***

Grimacing a little, Xander lifted his fingers to his mouth. The taste was salty, vaguely coppery, and not unpleasant.

Sucking his finger into his mouth, he licked it clean as he was instructed to. When he pulled it out and swapped it with another, Spike's eyes dilated slightly.

Then he smiled, a little nastily, and the finger that had been pressing lightly suddenly breached him with the tip.

***

He couldn't do much, more's the pity. Not until he had lube and a bed to stretch the boy out on. As much as Spike wanted to finger him raw right then, leaving him come-stained and sodden and gasping, eyes empty as Spike used pain and pleasure to manipulate his body -- Spike wanted a repeat more. That meant being more gentle than he preferred, although gentle had its perks as well.

Carefully, he worked the very tip of his forefinger and in and out of Xander's body, widening the muscles without truly forcing them to spread the way he so dearly wanted to. "Can you come from this, pet?" Spike asked, leaning forward to lick from collarbone to jaw before nipping slightly stubbled skin. "From the feel of me inside you, rearranging you? I bet you want to, don't you, little one? It'd feel so _good_. Giving everything up to me the way you know you want to. Are you ready, pet? Anxious for it?"

Still playing with Xander's hole, Spike used his right hand to come up and start tugging on Xander's balls again. He knew one good stroke of the boy's cock and he'd be coming, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the boy to come _without_ his cock being touched, something that always impressed blokes who'd never had it done to them before.

 

***

It felt weird, but it didn't hurt. And all sorts of nerves that Xander didn't even know he had were sitting up and begging for more. His cock was hard and tight against his belly, drooling steadily.

"Want... pl-please, touch me, Spike. Need to c-come, _please_?"

***

"Hm, pet?" Spike purred, rubbing his lips at the point of Xander's jaw again, casually confidant that Xander wasn't going to jerk away at all. The hand playing with Xander's balls tugged just sharp enough that the hardware in Spike's head flared, then settled again as Spike began rubbing the boy's stomach. "You can do better'n that, pet. Tell me what you are, little one. Tell me what _I_ am."

***

"I-I-" Xander's head spun, as he tried to figure out what Spike wanted him to say. He was completely lost in the sensations of what Spike was doing - it felt like he had at least three hands petting and stroking him.

Then the clever hand on his balls twisted again, and Xander became frantic. "I'm... I'm a sl-slut, a bitch, a l-little b-boy... God, Spike..."

"What am I, pet?"

"I don't... I don't know!" Xander almost wailed.

***

"What do little boys need, pet?" Spike said, almost crooning as he scratched Xander's stomach before rubbing around the base of his cock again. "You are a little boy, pet. A very _good_ little boy for me. Who are boys good for, hm? What do greedy sluts crave? Come on, pet. I know you know this."

Xander thrashed a little on the sofa, and Spike immediately backed off, leaving everything but the tip of his finger inside Xander's body until the boy calmed down. "There's a boy, come on, calm down. Good boy. Look at your cock, little one. See how hard it's leaking. Watch that, now, keep your eyes on it. What am I, pet? What does a bitch need, to keep her in line? To give her the things she's too stupid to get on her own, the things she _needs_."

***

Xander pressed down on the finger still inside him. He still wasn't sure what Spike was going for, but there was one thing that his mind locked on to. _Little boy_. Who are little boys good for?

"Dad-daddy?" Xander blurted out, hopefully.

***

It was the tone that really did him. Not just the phrase -- he had a whole raft of choices, from sir to master to the favorite Xander had chosen -- but the eager little voice that so desperately wanted to be right. Spike swallowed back a harsh groan, pushing his finger just a little bit deeper.

"Good boy," he said, hearing the strain in his voice. "That's right, little slut, you're being _very_ good." Finger still inside him, Spike used the heel of his hand to rub against Xander's body in an awkward massage Spike knew would feel good. "Open my pants, little one. Take me out, nice and slow."

***

Hands shaking, Xander reached over and tentatively unbuckled Spike's pants. Then he had to take a deep breath, because this was big. This was huge. This was life changing.

Up to this point, Xander could claim that everything had been done _to_ him. If he reached into Spike's pants and pulled out his cock, though, he was _choosing_ to do it. He couldn't deny what was happening anymore if he did this.

Then Spike's thumb pressed into the seam of his balls, and he couldn't _not_ do it. Carefully, he pulled out Spike's hard cock. It filled his hand, soft skin over steel, and as wet as his own was.

***

Spike nipped the boy's jaw again, sucking the red mark that immediately bloomed while Xander's fingers convulsively tightened around him. " _Very_ good boy," he purred. "Eager little bitch, aren't you? Yeah, I always knew you were, pet. Knew you wanted this so much."

Spike shifted a little to ease the strain on his arms. Xander's hand moved with him, not stroking his cock, just holding it and getting used to the feel of it, which was perfectly fine by Spike. Xander'd done the important bits, so it was time to reward him. Removing his finger, he slicked it in the viscous fluid that leaked from Xander's cock, pressing it in to the first knuckle. Xander jerked, gasping, eyes nothing but black as Spike removed it and began lightly finger-fucking him. His other hand returned to Xander's balls, rubbing and massaging them in encouragement.

"You've been aching for this, haven't you, little bitch? Waiting to be taken, to be shown exactly what you are. What are you, pet? Tell me." He started upping the tempo, forcing Xander closer to orgasm.

***

Xander's back arched until it cracked as he tried to get more of that touch that felt so good and so forbidden. "I'm a b-bitch, a good little b-bitch."

"More," Spike said, as Xander shook from the orgasm that he could feel approaching.

Suddenly, as if the floodgates had opened, Xander couldn't _stop_ talking. "I'm a slut, a bitch, a little boy. Need it, want it... Fuck, Spike!" The last word was a shout of desperation.

***

Spike immediately slapped Xander's arse. Not hard enough to make the chip do more than sparkle, but still enough to make Xander jump and cry out in surprise. " _wrong_ , little boy," he snarled, pushing his face right up into Xander's, his finger as far as it would go, Xander's balls held in a tight vise. "What am I, little bitch? What are _you_?"

***

When Spike's finger slid even further in, the only thing that stopped Xander from coming right then and there was the tight grip he had on his balls. Xander squirmed, trying to get more of that touch. So close, he was so. Close.

Then there was another slap, and Xander cried out again. "Daddy, you're my daddy!"

***

"And what does that make you, slut?" Spike said, darting forward to bite Xander's lower lip. "Hm? You're nothing but a greedy bitch, a desperate slut of a little boy, aching for his Daddy. But what _else_ are you, bitch? Tell me."

***

"Yours! I'm yours!" Xander cried, hoping desperately that was the right answer.

***

Spike bit his lower lip again, growling directly into his mouth, _"Good_ boy. Now come, bitch."

***

Xander practically screamed as the vise grip on his balls relaxed just enough to allow him to come, hips pumping his cock into the air.

***

While Xander shuddered and bucked, sobbing out each breath as he slowly came down, Spike removed his finger and wiped it on Xander's shirt. It was clean, thankfully, but Spike did it for the gross out factor more than anything.

Sitting up straighter, Spike crooned to the gasping boy, pulling him so that Xander could rest his head on Spike chest and shoulder, half-curled up on the couch. His shirt was speckled with come, a little bit sliding down the length of his throat -- it made him look very tan and fit like that. Spike brushed at it, then brought it up for Xander to suckle, the boy doing so automatically.

"There," he soothed, rocking just a little. "Such a good boy for me, pet. My good boy. You liked that, I know you did, little slut. That's right, calm down. Calm down now, pet."

***

Xander couldn't seem to catch his breath, wheezing and hiccupping. The meaning of what had just happened crashed over him, wiping out his normal post-orgasmic buzz and making him frustrated and confused.

Spike continued to pet and stroke him, telling him what a good boy he was, but Xander wasn't calming down, no matter what he did.

***

Spike waited while the boy settled some from his orgasm -- and then predictably started reacting to what just happened. Air whistled between his teeth as he sucked in air, chest heaving even as he continued to cling to Spike, hiccupping the way a child might after crying too long.

Fortunately, Spike knew just the thing.

"Oh, I know," he said, allowing a hint of mockery to curdle the soothing tone. He cupped Xander's face, rubbing his thumb along the jaw joint before pushing Xander down. Not _all_ the way down. Just... closer. "All upset, aren't you, little one? That's okay, I know what'll calm you down, baby: suck my cock."

***

At first, Xander shook his head, folding his lips. He couldn't - didn't Spike understand that?

Spike pushed lightly on his head and repeated his instruction in that same soft, patient tone, though, and all Xander could think was that Spike had just given him the best orgasm of his life. Why couldn't he do this? Just, stick out his tongue and lick it once or twice and then he could say he'd tried it and didn't like it. That would be fair, wouldn't it?

Before he could think about it any further, he'd taken a deep breath and licked the head of Spike's cock.

***

Spike threaded his fingers in Xander's hair, sighing softly as the boy obeyed. He wasn't trying to force Xander -- oh, no, this little filly had to be led very carefully -- but he wasn't about to let Xander do anything stupid like try to bite him, or jerk away.

"Isn't that better?" he said. "Take the whole head in your mouth, little one, that's right. Isn't that better, little one?"

***

It didn't taste bad, and Xander opened his mouth a little wider, taking the head of Spike's cock into his mouth. Suckling it softly, Xander found his breathing slowing, his heart calming.

When Spike asked again if it was better, Xander nodded slightly, not letting go of the cock in his mouth.

***

Wet sounds of sucking filled the room, the TV long ago muted so that Spike could hear every gasp and groan Xander made. He stroked Xander's skull, petting him, as a little more of his cock was taken within Xander's mouth.

"Knew you were a born cock-sucker, pet. Makes you feel nice and calm, doesn't it? Makes you feel _good_. Take a little more, bitch. That's right."

***

Xander tried to take Spike deeper and choked a little. Shifting slightly, he tried again, this time managing to get about half of Spike's cock into his mouth. Wrapping his hand around the base of it, he tried to remember what he liked about getting blowjobs.

Moving slowly and cautiously, he started to bob his head, trying to tune out what Spike was saying, because he knew he should be upset over being called a cocksucker, but he couldn't. So he tried to focus on doing the best job he could and pretending that he wasn't blushing.

***

As Xander grew more enthusiastic -- boy was actually curling his tongue in a way that felt damned good, a legacy of Anya's probably -- Spike leaned back against the sofa, one arm stretched out along the back of it. The other continued petting the boy's head, rubbing cheeks that bulged with his cock, absently massaging Xander's neck and back -- basically gentling the boy and treating him like a puppy you stroked more for your own comfort than its.

"Gonna be doing this a lot, little one," Spike told him absently. "Gonna see you're damned good at it. Teeth are all right, pet, but if you bite me I'll make you regret it."

***

Xander whimpered as he pressed up into the caress. As he started to relax, he found he could take more and more of Spike's cock into his mouth and throat. Then he got overconfident and tried to take too much, choking and coughing.

***

Spike slid his arm around Xander's torso, helping him sit up. He chuckled at Xander's mulishly unhappy expression, leaning forward to bite the same spot on Xander's lower lip as before. He could taste bitter precome and licked where he'd just bitten. "Easy, little one. Got lots of time. Can you breathe all right? Good boy. Back you go, cocksucker, nice and slow."

***

Xander bit his tongue at being called a cocksucker again, but didn't say anything. What could he say? He was the one with his mouth on Spike's cock, sucking it and licking every inch that he could fit in his mouth.

***

Spike returned to absently caressing and massaging Xander, enjoying the wet heat that encased him. Sucking really _was_ calming Xander down, confirming Spike's belief that the boy had the mother of all oral fixations. Give him something to suck on and he was happy as a baby with its bottle.

This wasn't really so much about getting off, but as Xander slowly grew more confident Spike wasn't above making little noises to show his appreciation for something. Rarely, he had to yank on Xander's hair or tap his face on one side or the other in reprimand, but mostly ... the boy really was a damned fine cock-sucker and Spike was vocal with his praise.

***

Every time Spike moaned or sighed in pleasure, Xander relaxed further. He was already well past the depth that had caused him to choke once, and as he moved on Spike's cock he finally managed to get his face down to the sparse hair surrounding it.

Spike's cock pressed down his throat, and Xander groaned at the feel. The little Xander voice that lived in his head was babbling - torn between outrage at the things that Spike was saying and pleasure at how well he was doing.

***

Spike growled when Xander managed to take him nearly all the way in, rubbing Xander's throat so that they _both_ could feel it. Hell, it was hot: a horny, willing little bitch-boy who not only was obeying him but _reveling_ in everything Spike had ordered him to do.

It pushed him damned close to orgasm.

"Want to taste me, little one? Want to feel me spill inside your mouth, filling you up?"

***

Xander couldn't nod and damn certain couldn't speak, so he did the only thing he could think of - he moaned loudly.

***

"Yeah, you want it. A cocksucking bitch, pet, that's what you are. Suck me harder and bob your head a bit. That's right." Spike gripped the back of Xander's neck, forcing Xander to find the pace and movements he best preferred. "Gonna remember this, little one. Because you'll want to do this again, sucking on me like I'm a lolly, and this is the best way to make me feel good."

With his right hand he grabbed Xander's, curling warm fingers around his balls. "Help me come, little slut. You _want_ it, yeah? Gotta earn it. Get me off, baby. Be a good boy for me."

***

Closing his eyes, Xander focused on the feel of the cock in his mouth. Relaxing his neck, he let Spike guide him in the rhythm he wanted, carefully fondling his balls as he did so.

Moaning, he worked his tongue busily. Right now, he wanted to know that he'd done good.

***

Spike groaned harshly as Xander gave in, letting Spike move and use his body as Spike wanted. " _Yess_ ," he hissed. "That's right, little slut. That's _perfect_. An obedient, willing bitch ..."

He would've said more. He _wanted_ to say more, enjoying the way the words turned winter-cold on his tongue before he finally spoke them, the way Xander shuddered as he was belittled and used -- but Spike was coming too hard to do anything but moan as he filled Xander's mouth with his release, hand locked around Xander's neck so the boy would have to swallow at least some of it.

***

He tried to swallow as much of Spike's come as he could, but he ended up choking on it a little, and had to pull back against the restraining hand.

He couldn't help the little moan as Spike finally released him, and he didn't even try not to give a parting lick to the softening cock.

Sitting back up, he stared at the floor, knowing that his face was bright red and his lips coated in white. He wasn't sure what Spike wanted him to do now.

***

Sated in ways he hadn't been in ages, Spike groaned and let his head fall back against the sofa. "Good bitch," he praised, curling a hand around Xander's cheek and chin. His thumb collected some of his come and pressed inside Xander's mouth. He carefully _didn't_ order Xander to do anything --

And grinned, very pleased when Xander obediently began to suck the slick fluid off Spike's thumb.

"Very good little bitch. I knew training you would be worth it. Gonna make a very good pet, pet. Now, then, go get yourself fed and show me where we'll be sleeping, yeah? Knackered, and I'll bet you are too."

***

Xander nodded sleepily and stumbled to his feet, tugging his shirt more firmly around himself. In the fridge, he found some leftover pizza that he inhaled cold, and then he led Spike to the bed.

***

Satisfied that the boy had eaten enough, Spike let himself be led to the bedroom. It was a cozy little place, thankfully, spare in furniture except for a very large, very comfortable looking bed. He checked the windows, glad to note that there were already very thick, heavy blinds on the windows. Spike lowered them, enjoying the way the braided cord sped through his fingers.

Xander was shifting nervously from foot to foot near the bedroom doorway, clearly uncertain as to what was going on. "Go wash up, little one," Spike told him, stripping off his own shirt and testing the mattress -- firm, good. "Then take off that shirt of yours and come to bed, yeah?"

***

Gladly retreating to the bathroom, Xander used the facilities and washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Evening routine finished, he went to pull off his t-shirt to put in the hamper, but stopped.

Why was he doing what Spike told him to do? Why wasn't he objecting loudly and throwing the fangless one to the curb?

He didn't want to think what it meant, but now that he'd started he couldn't stop. Leaning against the bathroom counter, he tried to piece everything together, tried to figure out when things had gotten so far out of his control.

***

Spike kept his pants on, waiting for the boy to come out. When the sound of water stopped, the slow and steady drip the only sound beyond Xander's heart, Spike sat up and stared at the bedroom door. Oh, he knew what Xander was doing; the boy wasn't all that stupid, and while he was more suggestible and desperate for approval than anyone Spike had ever met -- he wasn't a push over.

Good, that. Pushovers weren't much fun.

After a few minutes turned into nearly ten, Spike rose and opened the door, leaning casually against the jamb. Xander was standing there, shirt still on, staring at the floor with his eyes dark and alive with curiosity and wonder. Fear. And a bit of hopeless self-disgust that Spike knew he could easily work to his advantage.

Curling himself around Xander's body, Spike rubbed a thumb down the strong line of muscle in Xander's neck before threading his fingers in damp curls. "Gonna spend whole night standing up here, little one?"

***

Xander shivered at the casually possessive touch. It felt _good_ \- that was the hell of it.

His mind spun in all sorts of directions. The worst part was that he was completely lost in the touching - no one had touched him like this since he and Anya split, and that was what he missed the most. But he didn't want to be involved with Spike and he certainly didn't want to be his bottom-boy.

"I'm not your little one, Spike - I'm bigger than you, remember?"

***

"Doesn't stop you from being little," Spike said as Xander's head lowered and bent to one side so Spike could touch and play as much as he wished. The subconscious movements were always the ones that got to Spike the most, the way Xander adopted the perfect pose of a submissive without even trying. His cock twitched as Xander exposed his neck to Spike, but Spike ignored it; there'd be time for that later.

Now, he moved up closer to Xander, other arm sliding around Xander's waist to pull him closer -- being mostly ambidextrous had its perks. Cuddling and petting the boy, Spike waited until Xander's body relaxed before cupping and fondling the softened cock. "Telling me you didn't like that, pet?" he asked, voice a low, soothing rumble in Xander's ear. "Didn't like me touching you, showing you how good it can feel? What'd you call me, little one? Remember that? Say it again. Remember how good it felt."

***

Xander couldn't help the soft whimper that rose in his throat at what Spike was doing. It felt so good, so gentle and yet so demanding at the same time.

Tipping his head even further, Xander tried to get more of the touch without saying anything, but the hand that Spike had in his hair tightened and tears pricked his eyes at the pain. "D-daddy."

***

"That's right, little one," Spike told him, abandoning Xander's cock to tease and fondle the boy's balls instead. He was _very_ sensitive there, evidenced by the way Xander's legs widened to give Spike more room. "It feels good when you call me that, doesn't it? Say it, little one. Tell me how much you like it."

***

Spike's wicked hands were slowly driving Xander out of what was left of his mind. Each soft touch was just perfect in its intensity, and the part of Xander's brain that wouldn't shut up was saying _so that's the advantage to a lover who's more than a hundred years old_

His voice was soft and cracking when he finally managed to force it to say something, anything. "Dad-daddy. It... feels good, feels... safe. But it's not!"

***

Spike brushed his lips over Xander's ear, humming a quiet tune until the boy stopped breathing hard again. "Why isn't it, hmmm? Not hurting you, little one. Not doing anything to you that you don't like. Am I." It wasn't a question, not with Xander letting his legs spread even wider, allowing Spike to tickle over his perineum. "You like it, little one. It feels good. Nothing wrong with that at all."

***

Xander couldn't think why it wasn't safe, he just knew it wasn't. He knew that if it wasn't for the chip, Spike **would** be hurting him.

Just like he knew that he wouldn't stop him.

Finally, in frustration, he just gave up, allowing his body to melt even further into the touch. "I- I - don't know. Just... don't stop..."

***

"There now, little one. Doesn't that feel better?" Giving the boy's balls a final tap, Spike took a step back. Xander swayed but stayed upright, looking up at Spike like he'd torn the head off his stuffed teddy bear just by not touching him anymore.

"Take your shirt off, little one, and then into bed with you. And you should thank me for taking such good care of you, you know. It'd make you a polite little boy."

***

Before he could lose himself in doubt or confusion again, Xander stripped off his shirt and then stopped, staring at the floor. "Th-thank you, daddy."

Spike smiled and waved him towards the bed, where Xander went, pulling the blanket up over himself, curling into a ball and waiting to see what Spike would do

***

Tsking, Spike stripped off his pants before tugging the blankets free of Xander's death-grip and sliding under. "Not much of a thank you, love, but that's okay. We'll work on that."

Xander was shivering, out of nerves as well as temperature, but _Spike_ was warm to the point of being toasty. Lovely human heat sped through him in waves, radiating from the boy Spike tugged up against his body, head pillowed on Spike's chest.

"You've work in the morning, right, little one?" Spike asked, stroking down to the boy's arse and playing with the firm, rounded buttocks there -- outside, mostly, very rarely brushing against the crack and never actually spreading it. "Gonna have to be a good boy and get yourself up and dressed. Can you do that, little one? Take care of yourself while I kip a bit more?"

***

Pride stung, Xander lifted his head to look at Spike. "I get up on my own every morning, Spike. I don't need someone to get me up!"

***

Spike smiled indulgently. "Course you don't, pet."

***

Xander grumbled but didn't pull away. Spike might not generate heat on his own, but he reflected it, and it felt good to be held. Xander had never felt like he was being cared for before.

***

"Sleep, little one. Want you to come back here after work tomorrow. No hanging out with those friends of yours before seeing me. Understand, pet?"

***

Grumbling, Xander closed his eyes. He wanted to argue, but between being warm and being tired, he didn't have the energy. "Okay."

***

Spike fingered a lock of hair, tugging on it sharply. "Is that how you address me, pet?"

***

Xander yawned, unable to keep his eyes open. "Yes, daddy."

***

Spike hesitated a moment, unsure if Xander was trying to be sarcastic -- but the boy was clearly mostly asleep, eyes fluttering as he tried to open them, his heart already slowing.

"Go to sleep, pet," Spike told him. "Whole new world tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander spent the day trying to lose himself in his work. He didn't want to think about what had happened the night before and he certainly didn't want to think about what was going to happen when he got home.

When the horn blew for the end of the day, he was tempted to go over to Willow's or the Magic Box or anywhere but home, really. In fact he had decided that he definitely wasn't going to go home until he knew Spike wasn't there.

Which didn't explain why he was pulling into the parking lot at his apartment, rather than the one at the school. For a long moment he just sat in the car, trying to convince himself to turn it back on and go somewhere else, but instead he got out and went up to the door, waiting outside, trying to figure out what to do.

***

Spike had made quite a few calls during the day, easily ferreting out Xander's personal information and credit card numbers -- poor little lamb kept everything neatly labeled in what had to be Anya's handwriting, in a box in the spare room; simple to find and memorize. He kept an eye on the clock, slowing down his arrangements when five o'clock rolled around to make certain the boy obeyed and came home first before going anywhere.

He wasn't at all surprised to sense the boy hovering outside the door, heart hammering in his ribcage, breathing elevated over that rushing woosh of the boy's blood. He was a whole gurgling factory of sounds and smells, making it very easy for Spike to note when Xander started pacing, growing more agitated with every step.

Spike wasn't going to open the door, though. Oh no. It was time for Xander to acknowledge who owned him.

***

Xander finally decided that he'd come home to throw Spike out. There was going to be no repeat of last night, there was going to be no arguing, no touching.

Spike was just going to have to get out. That's all there was to it.

Flinging open the door, Xander started to say, "Get out, Sp-"

Then he looked at Spike's face, and his mouth went dry. He couldn't do it. The reality of the situation - the fact that he _wanted_ this crashed over him like a wave and he sagged against the door.

***

Stretched out over the sofa, Spike waited while Xander tried for the three seconds the _want_ inside him would allow. Poor boy didn't even understand what was going on, so caught up in being confused over being 'weak' enough to do this.

Spike patted his thigh. "C'mere, little one. And shut the door behind you."

***

Xander straightened up and looked behind him in the hall, frantic that none of his neighbors saw or heard what was going on. As soon as he was sure that no one was out there, he stepped in and closed the door, leaning back against it and looking at Spike.

"I - I - "

***

Spike raised an eyebrow, letting his mouth firm into something that communicated both disappointment and anger without making either obvious. "Asked you to do something, little one."

***

Wincing, Xander took two steps into the room and then he couldn't convince his feet to carry him any further. He couldn't do it - he just couldn't.

"Little one?" This time there was no question of the annoyance in Spike's voice.

"I c-can't."

***

"Yes, you can." Spike leaned forward but didn't actually stand up, holding out a hand for Xander. "Come on, little one. Just a few steps and you're over by me. You've been walking for years, pet, it's not so different now. One foot, then the other."

It was patronizing. To someone not blitzed on inner fantasies, it would be cruel. But to Xander, as he was right then, it was reassuring without being limiting, enough gentle humor in his impassive voice to help convince him that he _could_ do it, as much as he _wanted_ to do it.

"Don't you want to be a good boy for me?"

***

Closing his eyes, Xander took a deep breath, then, carefully, one step. Then another, and another, until he bumped the couch with his leg. Opening his eyes again, he looked down into the amused eyes of Spike and tried to smile.

***

"Knew you wanted to be a good boy," Spike told him and patted his thigh again. "Sit, pet."

***

Awkwardly, Xander sat, trying to make sure that he didn't crush Spike beneath him.

***

"Say thank you for helping," Spike reminded him, one arm curling around the boy, encouraging him to relax against Spike, the other worming between Xander's legs to cup and hold him. "Properly, little one."

***

Xander didn't even try to keep his legs from spreading under Spike's touch. He knew no matter what he thought about it, his body was going to betray him, so he might as well go along with it.

"Th-thank you, dad-daddy," he stuttered.

***

"There. Much better." It'd be nice if Spike could just get on with the naughty touching and the encouraging Xander to want to be fucked, but Spike knew words calmed the boy as much as touch did. So he had to talk at least for a little. "Good day at work today? Not sore anywhere?"

***

"It was... long," Xander said while squirming and trying to get more of that touch. "I'm tired, but not sore anywhere."

***

Spike tightened his grip just long enough to stop the boy from wiggling so much. He wished the boy wasn't taller, since it meant Spike couldn't tuck Xander's head against his shoulder without contorting him. Ah, well.

"Got any plans tonight, pet?" Spike gave him a leading look that clearly indicated the answer should be _whatever you want it to be, Daddy_ \-- but what he wanted and what Xander was ready to admit were two different things.

***

Xander ducked his head. He could guess what Spike wanted, but he wasn't sure that he was ready for that. "I'm supposed to patrol with Buffy later, but nothing is definite. Is there something you -" his voice cracked, "want?"

***

Spike smiled very slowly, well aware that all his teeth gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. "Call her and cancel, pet. Tell her you aren't feeling well." When Xander shifted as if to slide off, Spike clamped his hand down _hard_ over Xander's cock. "Answer me properly before you do, little one."

***

Swallowing hard, Xander tried to ignore his blush. "Y-yes, daddy."

Spike let go of Xander's cock, and he slid to his feet, wavering for a moment. Then he went to the phone and called Buffy. "Hey, Buff - I'm not going to make it tonight. I'm, uh, not feeling very well after work today, so I'm just going to make it an early night."

"You sure you're okay, Xander?" Buffy sounded distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep I think."

Now there was no doubt that her attention was someone else. "Oh, okay. I'll patrol with Willow then, I guess. See you tomorrow."

***

Spike watched as his boy's shoulders slumped, Buffy easily blowing him off -- as expected -- what with her boytoy around to distract her.

"C'mere, little one," Spike said, again curling himself around Xander's body both to enjoy the radiating warmth and to offer Xander the comfort of physical touch. Hand fitting over Xander's cock, he rubbed his thumb against the boy's thigh soothingly. "See, pet? They don't take good care of you, your friends, do they? Oh, no. It's always this or that, distracting them away from you. Leaving you alone. But _I'm_ not leaving you alone, little one. And I've everything I want right here, so there's nothing to distract me. Understand, little slut? _They_ may not want you, but I know what fools they are."

***

Xander curled into the touch, spreading his legs wider so that Spike had unfettered access to the most private places.

Even as he did, though, he asked, "Why do you call me sl-slut? I'm not, you know."

Spike smiled, cupping him a little harder. "You are, for me. Remember?"

Whimpering, Xander tried to ignore the blood flooding both his face and his dick. "I guess..."

***

"You didn't like it?" Spike asked, pressing his nose against Xander's burning hot cheek and rubbing a little. His hand rubbed a little harder, too, his free left hand slipping inside Xander's jeans to curl against the boy's arse. "Do you not like it now when I touch you?"

***

He didn't know how he wasn't passing out, since there was obviously no blood left in his brain. "I liked it. I just **shouldn't**."

***

Spike dug a nail into sensitive skin. "Properly, little one, or I'm taking you over my knee."

***

"You c-can't!" Xander looked shocked. "The chip won't let you!"

***

Spike dug in a little harder, knowing he was hurting Xander but able to ignore the lightning behind his own eyes. He stared at Xander, level and just a little bit foreboding. " _Properly_ , pet."

***

Xander whimpered again, body moving _into_ the touch instead of away from it. "Yes, d-daddy, I l-liked it."

***

"Good boy," Spike said, resuming his more caressing touch -- and trying not to grin when Xander shuddered. This was _nothing_ like the boy his friends knew, all the sarcasm and belligerent bits that made him Xander lost to a need so primal it brought Xander back to an almost blank slate. He'd recover, after a bit. Xander was stubborn and sarcastic and belligerent, qualities Spike liked quite a bit. But until he could accept the need inside him, the parts that made him who he was and not who he should be would remain silent.

Spike didn't mind. He could wait a very long time, so long as he had this to play with.

"That's what makes you a slut," Spike said, turning the conversation back to the original question. "Because you're a greedy little boy who can't wait to be touched and filled by your Daddy. An eager bitch who'll do anything you're told. Aren't you?"

***

Xander was already so hard it hurt, and the insulting words that Spike used to describe him just made him harder, made him want to... do something. Crawl on the floor for Spike, hit him, something.

Pushing his hips up into Spike's hand, he just said, "Yes, daddy. W - what do you want me to do?"

He knew he probably wouldn't like the answer.

He also knew he'd do it anyway.

***

Making sure Xander saw the pleased smirk -- one part pride, three parts derision -- Spike leaned forward to bite his lower lip hard enough that a drop of blood beaded on torn flesh. "Good bitch," he praised.

Leaning back to spread his arms along the back of the couch, Spike said, "Feel like watching telly a bit. So you get to strip down, little one, and then lay over my lap. Oh, and get that black bag over there," Spike nodded to a plain black bag with no lettering sitting on the dining room chair.

***

His hand came up to touch his lip, coming back with blood on it. Glancing at Spike's face, he saw only expectation of being obeyed, and for a split instant he wanted to deny it, to refuse just because he could.

But then his body chimed in, reminding him of how good he felt the night before, and he nodded and stood up. Fetching the bag first, he handed it to Spike and then slowly stripped off his clothes.

The embarrassment of standing there naked while Spike was fully dressed made his erection go mostly away, and when Spike patted his lap for him to lie down he nearly got dressed again. "Do I have to?" he asked, hating how it sounded like a little child's whine.

"Yes, little one. Now, lie down like a good little slut."

Reluctantly, Xander laid down in Spike's lap.

***

Spike dumped the bag over the boy's legs, rummaging around in it for the tube he wanted. Could order anything over the phone, any more, and delivery charges were nothing when you weren't the one paying. Extracting the bottle of gel, he dumped a bunch of it in his palm while absently ordering Xander to turn on the television and flip through the channels until Spike said to stop.

Xander _squeaked_ when a cold, slick hand began rubbing his lower back and kneading his buttocks, the channel stuck on some car race. Passable enough, Spike decided as he continued massaging. "Leave it here," he ordered, "and spread your legs a bit, there's a good little bitch."

***

The gel was cold on his skin, but slick, and the massage felt good. But Spike's instruction to spread his legs set off an internal battle.

Xander _knew_ what Spike was going to do - at least in the abstract. And he couldn't deny that it scared the living hell out of him. When Spike's fingers dipped between his thighs, though, he couldn't resist, and he spread his legs as wide as he could without tipping off Spike's lap.

***

"Good boy," Spike praised him. He rubbed slick fingers up and down the crack of Xander's arse. He wasn't watching Xander -- if the boy were to look up, he'd see that Spike was paying him absolutely no attention at all, something Spike knew Xander would do very soon; car races were less than thrilling and having your arse fingered for the first time was at least note-worthy.

Slumping more comfortably into the sofa, Spike pressed his forefinger against the entrance to Xander's body. He didn't breach it for a long time, rubbing and smoothing yet more gel over the tight entrance first. He wanted Xander hard, moaning, and desperate before he took the boy.

***

Those nerves that Xander had discovered the night before were sitting up and begging as Spike touched him so lightly over and over again. His hard on was back, and even harder than before if that was possible, but when he looked up at Spike, he was a little disconcerted to see that Spike appeared to be paying no attention at all.

Well, if he was being ignored anyway... Xander started to thrust lightly against Spike's leg, moaning at the pressure on his cock.

***

Still not looking down, Spike used his free hand to slap Xander's ass. "Bad," he said, the same way all good Englishmen knew how to chastise a disobedient dog.

***

"Ouch!" The exclamation slipped out. The slap really hadn't hurt - it was more of a surprise than anything else, but it did make him fight to still his hips.

***

Spike ignored Xander's reaction, holding still until Xander did -- the boy wasn't stupid, he'd get the message soon enough.

And, eventually, the boy did force his body as still as he could. Only then did Spike begin again, rubbing soft, wrinkled skin that wasn't as hairless as he preferred although would be later, dipping the very tip inside to tease Xander into begging for it -- one of the best tricks of torture Spike had ever learned. Make them _want_ it.

***

"Oh, god..."

Xander tried to spread his legs even wider, trying to get more of that fleeting, too soft touch. When that didn't work, he closed his eyes against the embarrassment of what he was about to do. "Daddy, please?"

***

That was what he was waiting for. Still not acknowledging Xander in any way, Spike continued playing with the outer entrance for a few minutes longer -- and then gently eased a forefinger inside.

 _God_ he wanted to fuck this. To wrap himself in smooth, shuddering heat while muscles worked him like a water massage -- and he better distract himself quickly or he would just throw the boy down and give him the ride he'd been begging for for months.

Making an exasperated sound, Spike reached down to grab the remote and tug it out of Xander's hands. He flipped quickly, other than finger-fucking Xander until muscles started to loosen and then adding another finger.

***

Vaguely, Xander could hear the TV changing channels, but was far too lost in what was happening to his body as those long, clever fingers touched him deep inside.

When a third finger was added, though, it almost hurt; the pressure more than Xander thought he could stand. "Daddy, please... hurts!"

***

Spike glanced down at Xander and sighed heavily. "Are you saying you don't like it, pet?"

***

Xander squirmed heavily. "I don't know!"

***

Spike glared. "Make up your mind," he ordered, voice wavering somewhere between bored and harsh. It wasn't a trick Spike thought he could repeat, but it made Xander flinch appealingly. "It either doesn't feel good, or it does. Pick one."

***

Xander shuddered. Lowering his voice, he tried to make Spike understand. "It feels... too good?"

***

Spike knew what he meant, of course. The point wasn't to understand Xander, though, it was to make sure Xander understood exactly what he was supposed to do and not do, to like and to shun. "Can you get used to it?" he asked, sounding long-suffering and about ready to stop all together. He wiggled his fingers just a little, enjoying the way taut muscle spasmed around him. "Can you try to deal with it, like a good slut should?"

***

As the fingers moved again, Xander gasped and closed his eyes. Could he get used to it? Did he _want_ to?

Then they moved again, and Xander couldn't hold back the groan. "I'll t-try, daddy."

***

"Good bitch." Spike began thrusting again, twisting his hand so it was palm up and he was almost flicking his fingers inside of Xander instead of sliding them. It would probably hurt, but Xander just squirmed and groaned a little louder, his cock heavy and wet against Spike's thigh.

"I'm going to make you lick that up, you know," he said, conversational except for the dark quality to his voice, like hidden currents that sucked you in when you went swimming in the ocean. "Getting me all messy, pet. It's wasteful, among other things, so when we're done here, you're going to crouch over my legs and lick my jeans nice and clean. Say yes, pet."

***

He thought it had hurt before, but it was nothing like what Spike was doing now. This was pain and pleasure tied all together, and he could feel his eyes practically crossing. And the humiliation of being expected to lick Spike's jeans clean was doing something funny to his stomach, making it twist and spin.

"Do I have to, daddy?"

Spike did something with his fingers that hurt so very good, and Xander capitulated again. "Yes, daddy."

***

He said it so meekly; like he was afraid Spike would take away the feeling of fingers sliding in and out of his body if he didn't obey.

Good. That meant the groundwork Spike was laying was working.

His own cock throbbed at the torture he was performing on Xander's willing body and pretty soon he'd have to have Xander suck him again. Control wasn't really a problem when you were a vampire, but Spike wanted to take his time when he started fucking the boy, and a blowjob would make certain he'd be able to go as long as he liked.

But first...

He squeezed out a little bit more lube, slicking the way for three fingers to glide in easily, occasionally teasing Xander with the fourth. "Gonna take my fist eventually, slut. Gonna beg me to fill you up till you scream from it. Pick up the bag, whore, and give it to me. I bought you a pressie while you were at work today. What do good boys say when they're given presents?"

***

Fist? Spike was going to do _what_ with his fist? Xander twisted enough to look at Spike's face, only to see that same look of implacability. Swallowing his protests, he instead grabbed the bag and pulled it closer, contorting himself to hand the bag to Spike without losing the feel of those wonderful fingers.

He was more than a little afraid of what Spike might have bought him. He had a feeling that it was going to be humiliating and degrading - and that he still wouldn't be able to say no. But his mouth betrayed him, saying "Thank you, daddy."

***

Spike's fingers brushed over Xander's prostate in silent approval, other hand busy inside twisting, crinkling plastic. He'd already stripped off the packaging of his toys, even cleaned a few so they'd be ready to go when Xander arrived home -- poncy, probably, but Spike wasn't interested in suffering through his new boy getting some kind of infection and ruining their play so early on. Things like that destroyed the aura Spike was creating.

With drawing a slim black plug, diamond shape and not appreciably larger than one of Spike's fingers, Spike held it in front of Xander's face. "Suck it, little one. Get it nice and wet for me."

***

Xander blinked at the toy, and then looked back at Spike. There was no way he was going to suck that... that thing. He wasn't going to. Period. This was going too far.

"No."

But Spike simply nudged it up against his lips while his fingers did _something_ inside of him. "I said to suck it, little bitch."

When Xander opened his mouth to object, Spike slid the beginning of the toy inside, pressing down on his tongue. Closing his eyes, Xander tried to ignore the humiliation. He knew there was no way for him to get away, and the toy was already in his mouth, so he simply sucked, hoping that it would be over soon.

Spike eased the toy a little further in and, as Xander sucked, he relaxed. This wasn't so bad. The taste of rubber was horrid, of course, but he could ignore that and pretend it was Spike's cock instead.

***

Whatever this boy's parents had done to him, Spike wanted to give them a bloody medal. The boy just _sucked_ , tension easing out of his body like the sweat starting to bead on his skin, eyes half-closing in pleasure as he nursed at the toy Spike had forced into his mouth.

It was almost beautiful, the way Xander sank into whatever depravity Spike suggested. "Good bitch," he crooned, working toy and finger both into the boy until he was spitted and skewered and roasting nicely against Spike's body. "It's a good thing I like greedy, little one, like you ready and willing for me."

He was fully aware when Xander began to rock against Spike's lap, grinding his cock in subconscious need against Spike's thigh as he obeyed. He allowed it for a little, enjoying the way Xander squirmed and wriggled against him, but if it went on much longer Xander was probably going to come -- the boy orgasming was an end goal, of course, since stupefying him with pleasure would keep him pliable. But he came when Spike _said_ he could, and not before.

Withdrawing his fingers from the boy's arse, he smirked when Xander moaned brokenly, hips thrusting back to seek what'd been filling him. Spike slapped at the left cheek, admiring the fish-belly white that flared before flushing into redness. "On your hands and knees, little slut," he ordered. "You've made a mess all over me and it's time you clean it up."

***

Toy still in his mouth, Xander whimpered. He felt so _empty_ inside, and all he wanted was those fingers back in his ass. Vaguely, he knew he should be ashamed. He was doing everything he could to beg Spike - _Spike_ \- to stick his fingers back inside him, because he really just... wasn't. He was willing to do anything he was told if it meant getting more of that dirty bad touch.

So he slid off of Spike's lap, landing on all fours. Spike pulled the toy out of his mouth, leaving him even more empty and pointed at the shiny, wet patches on the legs of his jeans. "Clean it up, little slut."

Xander closed his eyes. He could do this - he could. If he did, maybe Spike would let him come. Opening them long enough to let him get close to where his pre-come was smeared all over Spike's lap. Closing them again, he tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked at the rough material.

***

Spike inhaled sharply, lust flaring magnesium bright inside his belly as Xander obediently began licking his stained denims. It wasn't really going to clean anything, Spike knew, but that look on Xander's face -- disgusted and hopeful and eagerly desperate -- had Spike's cock pressed up painfully tight against his fly.

This boy was bloody _perfect_.

Xander watched him, as he lapped at Spike's thigh, and Spike couldn't help the slow, evil grin twist his features. "Did I say get on the floor, you stupid bitch?" he asked, voice pleasant if you ignored the mockery underneath. "No. I didn't, did I?"

Mouth still latched on Spike's leg; wide brown eyes stared up at him before Xander slowly shook his head.

"That's right, little one. I didn't. Get back up here."

***

Ducking his head, Xander clambered back up on the couch. On all fours on the couch, he dropped his face back down to Spike's jeans and resumed licking up the mess he'd made.

***

"Much better." The TV still blared in the background, but Spike's attention was firmly centered on the boy hovering over him now. "You're disgusting, you know. Licking up your own precome from my _jeans_. Is that a normal thing to do, little one? Don't think so, really. Makes you a slut. A disgusting, perverted slut who loves every second of it."

On the word 'second', Spike finished lubing the toy -- boy wasn't ready for saliva alone, yet -- and pushed it inside Xander's body. He wasn't gentle, not with the fingering he'd given Xander before, and because he _wanted_ it to hurt the boy a little; hurting made the pleasure that followed so much sweeter.

***

Xander yelped as the toy slid inside him, stretching him suddenly. It didn't _really_ hurt, but it was a surprise, so firm and stiff instead of molding to his insides the way that Spike's fingers had felt.

He wanted to object to the cruelly hateful things that Spike was saying - he had told him to do this, after all! - but he couldn't, because if he did, then Spike might _stop_. Instead, he continued to search out everywhere his cock had leaked and licked up the slick fluid.

***

Vibrations from Xander's cry tingled around Spike's cock, making him work to swallow back the groan. Grasping the slick nub at the base of the toy, Spike began working it in and out.

"Love this, don't you, little one?" he asked, right hand stroking Xander's hair as he continued to mouth Spike's jeans. "Your arse stretched and filled while your mouth is busy; makes you feel so _good_ , doesn't it? Squishy and warm inside, cock so hard you could come from a single word from me." Spike released Xander's head to bat at Xander's free-swinging cock. "Don't come, bitch. You don't till I say you do, understand? Stop and tell me you understand, little one."

***

He cried out at the touch to his cock. Hurt so fucking good that he nearly came just from that, managing to get it under control at the last second. Pulling back from Spike's jeans, he nodded, his hair flopping forward into his eyes. "Yes, daddy, I understand!"

***

Spike tucked a sweat-soaked curl behind Xander's ear, rubbing his fingers against swollen lips. "Good boy. Now, gonna give you a choice, little one. You can stay like this and let me use the toy to fuck you. You can go back to cleaning me up. _Or_ , you can find some other way to please me. Your choice, little whore."

***

Xander looked up at Spike's face and then back down His face felt hot as he mumbled out, "CanIpleaseblowyoudaddy?"

Spike's hand tightened in his hair. "One more time, little one. And slowly enough that I can understand you."

Taking a deep breath, staring hard at a spot on Spike's jeans, he said, "Can I blow you?"

The grip in his hair didn't loosen at all. "What exactly do you want to do?"

Xander didn't think he could get any more embarrassed. "I w-want to suck y-your c-c-cock, daddy."

The smile was clear in Spike's voice as he said, "Oh, yeah, little one. Open my jeans and pull me out."

Hands shaking, Xander did just that, pulling out Spike's cock and looking at it. He did this last night - he could do this again. Closing his eyes, he took the head of the cock into his mouth with a soft groan.

***

Just like before, Xander lost his nervousness the moment his lips closed around Spike's cock, his hand steadying as it gripped the base, mouth wet and warm and so enthusiastic as he tried to slip down like the pro he'd soon be.

Groaning softly, Spike forced himself to continuing working the plug in and out of Xander's body. This wasn't the best toy to do this with -- he'd bought dildos, of course -- but it was more fun to use something bigger and thicker in the middle to torment Xander. He rocked it in and out of Xander's arse, occasionally brushing the sensitive skin around his entrance with his fingers.

"Such a slut," Spike told him, voice growing harsh with pleasure. "A greedy bitch. Look at you, plugged both ends and desperate for more. Aren't you, whore? Gonna spend hours just like this, pet, spit and skewered. Gonna fuck you soon, little one. Gonna take that sweet ass of yours and split it open with my cock. And you're gonna _holler_ , like the bitch you are. So you know what I'm gonna do, boy? Gonna give you something to suck, just like this. Keep that mouth of yours full twenty four seven until even the _thought_ of my cock in your throat will have you aching to come."

***

Xander whimpered at Spike's words, practically wriggling like a puppy. He still wasn't sure about what Spike was doing to his ass, and the idea of being fucked wigged him out something fierce, but he had to admit that he _really_ liked sucking his cock.

He couldn't say any of this, of course, and even if he could he probably wouldn't have, but he could show that he liked it by his actions. So he worked his way down Spike's cock slowly, one hand wrapped around the base, moaning and licking everything he could reach.

***

His breath burned the back of his throat as he moaned, thrusting up into Xander's mouth. "That's right, bitch. A cocksucking bitch, that's what you are, little one. And you're all mine. Not sharing you out with anyone, 'less maybe I need the dosh. And you'll do it, won't you? You'll do it because your daddy tells you to and because you're a greedy, cocksucking whore. That's right, bitch. Fuck back against the toy inside you, good."

Xander was responding to him the way a highly trained symphony responded to a conductor. His own breath streamed into Spike's body, hotter than the mouth that sucked him, cool air sharper when Xander inhaled. Xander was grunting as he sucked, moaning like a cheap tart as every dirty phrase turned him on just a little bit more.

***

When Spike thrust up, Xander froze. Oh, god, he liked that. He liked that a _lot_. Wanting Spike to do it more, but not sure how to tell him, he just held still, hoping that Spike would figure it out.

***

When Xander stopped bobbing -- though the boy was still lightly sucking -- Spike frowned down at the dark hair obscuring Xander's face. He combed the lank curls away to see Xander's eye rolling up at him -- hopefully. Like he wanted something but couldn't ask without taking his mouth off Spike's cock to do it, and that just wasn't happening. Not with Spike's new little cocksucker.

"Something you needed, little one?" Spike asked.

***

Xander nodded as best he could. "Mm, hmm..."

***

Spike stilled the toy, using both hands to caress and rub the boy's face. "Yeah? Tell Daddy what you want, little whore."

***

Reluctantly, he stopped sucking Spike's cock, pulling up and looking at him. "I want you to..." Here he paused, trying to think how to say it. "Uh, f-f-fuck my m-mouth?"

***

Spike's smile was slow and syrupy as he leaned forward to thrust his tongue deeply in Xander's mouth, kissing him possessively. "That's a good cocksucker," he crooned, nearly shoving Xander's head back on his cock. He kept his thrusts shallow at first, testing to see the whether or not Xander could really take it.

By the aching groans and a cock that dripped onto the sofa with increased anxiousness, the boy liked it a _whole_ lot.

Spike began short, sharp thrusts that took him almost to the back of Xander's throat, fucking his mouth without care or concern. "Good cocksucker."

***

Oh, god, this was so fucking good. All Xander had to do was open his mouth wide and let Spike move in him however he wanted. He loved it. Spike's dirty words to him just ratcheted him higher, making him want it even more.

He started licking as much as he could, not caring that he was drooling. All that mattered was making his daddy feel good, and then maybe he'd get to come.

***

Words petered out into meaningless vowel sounds as Xander opened up more and more of his mouth to Spike. Deep-throating had been something Spike had put off till later, but given the eager way Xander was swallowing down his cock, he might be able to rearrange some things. Spike's eyes slid closed, despite enjoying the sight of eager, sweaty boy accepting his cock, head falling back as his hips picked up speed. Each thrust was accompanied by an _urk_ of breath forced from Xander's lungs, but the boy never complained. His face grew red, his eyes wide as breathing became an issue -- but he never stopped his tongue, never tried to scramble back from Spike's assault.

Fucking _right_.

Pressure built from Spike's feet to his spine. "Touch," he ordered tightly, sighing as Xander obediently shifted to rub his sac with a moth-wing's touch, innocent and encouraging and nothing like the possessive twists Spike used on him. Just thinking of that pushed Spike over, managing a curt, "Swallow it," before he was pulsing into Xander's mouth.

The boy swallowed as much as he could, choking a little as air and come mixed into the wrong pipes. The position wasn't ideal for swallowing, though, and bits of Spike's release dribbled out over Xander's lips and down the length of his cock to pool in his pubic hair.

Fuzzy and sated from his orgasm, Spike still managed to raise an expectant eyebrow at Xander

***

Still coughing a little from choking, Xander looked up at Spike, desperate for his own orgasm. But Spike just raised an eyebrow even higher and glanced at the mess around his cock. Oh, yeah.

Gingerly, Xander bent down and started to lick Spike clean, not stopping till he only tasted skin.

***

Spike maintained his look as Xander finished. "You're a stupid bitch, you know that? Clean up _all_ of me. Base to slit. And when I tell you to do something, you acknowledge it."

***

"Y-yes, daddy," Xander said, in a higher voice than normal. He couldn't help it - the more Spike continued to treat him like a young, ignorant boy, the more he felt like one.

Starting at the base of Spike's dick, he started to lick; long, gentle strokes that went the whole length of his cock, ending only at the slit of his cock and starting practically at his balls.

***

"Enough. Only till I'm clean, bitch, and next time work on the tip a bit more." Xander looked as if he'd been kicked, shivering under Spike's glare.

He wasn't _really_ upset, of course. He wanted what he'd asked Xander to do, but upset? With Xander already far along enough that he'd do it without objection? But _Xander_ didn't need to know how well he was doing, not when goading the boy would probably encourage spectacular results.

Stretching, he looked down at the huddled figure in his lap. "I've got blood in your freezer, little one. Go heat me up a mug and fix yourself one of the frozen dinners there, too. The ones _I_ bought."

***

Xander was so hard he _ached_ but he was afraid to say anything. So he just said, "Yes, daddy," and slid off the couch.

Only to come to a complete and sudden stop as he realized the plug was still in his ass. "Um, daddy?"

"Yes, little one?"

"You, um, left something."

***

Spike turned his head very slowly, giving Xander a direct look. "Yes, little slut. I did, didn't I?"

***

"Um..." Xander started to ask for him to take it out, but he couldn't make his mouth form the words. Instead, he just stared at the floor and went to the kitchen.

Microwaving Spike's blood only took a minute - a minute that Xander spent staring at the selection of frozen food in the freezer and grimacing. Everything in there was not only good for him, it looked like it had no flavor at all.

Finally picking one at random, he stuck it in the microwave, and carried Spike's blood out to him.

***

Spike accepted the mug as was his due, already making annoyed comments with the show on the television. "You can eat in here, little one, but only if you can sit on the floor and not make a mess. Otherwise, Daddy'll have to punish you." He sipped, enjoying the rich, human blood. Cost a pretty penny on Xander's credit card, and it was stuffed with coagulates, but it was miles better than the animal crap he'd been subsisting on.

***

Xander winced at the implication that he couldn't eat without making a mess, but just said, "Yes, daddy," and went back to the kitchen to fetch his meal. Bringing it back out, he sat down gingerly on the floor, only to yelp and come up half way as the plug pushed in even harder.

Setting the plate on the floor, he shifted till he was on his knees. Picking the food back up, he started eating it carefully, determined to give Spike no reason to punish him.

***

Ten minutes into supper, the boy finally relaxed, accepting his kneeling position -- it wasn't comfortable for him. Only then did Spike let his hand rest on the boy's head, petting him and toying with his hair. Xander leaned into the touch, and Spike said, "Are you hard, little one?"

***

"God, yes." His hard on hadn't gone down at all, and Xander wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

***

"Good. Almost finished?" He continued petting the boy, rubbing his neck and the base of his skull absently.

***

Pushing aside the plate with the remains of a tasteless supper, Xander nodded, pressing his head more firmly into Spike's hands. "Yes, daddy."

***

Glancing down, Spike took in the half-finished meal and closed his fingers around the fringes of Xander's hair. "Didn't finish, little one. Not sure I like a boy who doesn't finish the meal his Daddy's given him."

***

"I'm full," Xander lied. He wasn't, really - he just had no appetite with his body screaming at him.

***

"Eat it, boy. Now."

***

Somehow, Xander managed to choke down the remains of the food, setting aside the plate again when it was completely empty.

***

"When I give you something, pet, you'll finish all of it. Understand?"

***

Xander grimaced but nodded. "Yes, daddy."

***

Quick as a flash, Spike hauled the boy onto the sofa, yanking at his hair and grabbing at his cock in a way he knew hurt Xander -- he knew it because his head fizzled, but didn't actually fire into anything truly intolerable. Spike wasn't sure if the chip understood the difference between discipline and pain, or if it was just weakening; he didn't really care, so long as it didn't interfere too much.

Xander cried out, whimpering as his body was twisted up and abused. "Daddy!" he cried out, confused.

"You will _appreciate_ anything I give you, little slut," Spike told him, growling into his face. "You don't lie to me, and you don't give me cheek. You gratefully accept anything I chose to give you because I don't have to give you _anything_. Understand?"

***

Confused, Xander hung in Spike's grip, trying not to squirm because that only made the pain more intense. "Yes, daddy!"

"Yes, daddy, **what** , whore?"

"Yes, daddy, I understand!"

***

Spike looked at the shivering, confused boy laying on the sofa. "You know, I was going to let you come when I fucked you, but now I'm not so sure," he taunted, twisting his palm against Xander's cock. "You don't seem to enjoy what I give you."

***

Xander whimpered. "Please, daddy, I'll be good. I _need_ to come. It hurts so bad!"

***

Spike twisted sharply, able to just barely ride out the pain from the chip while Xander cried out. "You don't come until I say you do," he ordered, voice low and implacable. "You don't beg for it unless I tell you you're allowed to, you stupid bitch. This is _my_ cock to play with. _My_ orgasm to allow. Not yours."

***

"Yes, yours, daddy. All yours!"

***

"Again, bitch," Spike ordered. "Say it again. Who's are you? Who _owns_ you?"

***

Practically crying, Xander managed to get out, "Yours. I'm yours."

***

"'Yours' isn't a person, is it? Who owns you?"

***

"I'm daddy's. I'm your little one, your slut, your whore, just please, daddy, tell me what to do!"

***

Spike released Xander's red, swollen cock to grasp the base of the toy and manipulate it a little. "Shh, good boy. That's a good boy. Daddy's boy. Not gonna lie to me again, are you, little one? Gonna say thank you for everything I give you. I know you didn't want to be bad, little one. I know. Daddy knows."

But Xander was lost in pain and need, too lost to register anything but the soothing tone of Spike's words. He babbled that he was Spike's, that he'd be good, that he was a good boy for Daddy, anything.

Spike allowed it for a moment, enjoying the whimpering, almost sobbed comments before straddling Xander's stomach -- only barely raised enough that he wouldn't suffocate him -- and slipped his cock inside Xander's wide open mouth.

"There you go," Spike crooned as Xander automatically began sucking, wet eyes blinking up at him in confusion. "Calm down now. Get Daddy nice and hard, okay, little one? Can you do that for Daddy?"

***

Xander eagerly sucked on Spike's cock as it slid into his mouth. This may only be the third time he'd done it, but the taste was rapidly becoming his favorite thing.

The only problem was that in the position he was in he couldn't **do** anything, just lick and suck on whatever Spike slid into his mouth. And he couldn't even take much of that because the angle was wrong. Still, when Spike started to grow hard again in his mouth he groaned at finally having done something right.

***

Sweat and tear-stains marred stood out in streaks on Xander's flushed skin. He was trying to crane his neck forward to take more of Spike within his mouth, making little grunting noises in between the soft moans of someone doing something he thoroughly enjoyed.

Spike cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft space where his cock filled Xander's mouth. "Isn't that better, now, pet? There now, Daddy'll take care of you."

Easing out of Xander's mouth, he smirked as the boy reached after him. "Up, little one. Bring the bag and go into the bedroom." The boy scrambled to his feet, eager to please his Daddy after that brief punishment. Spike waited until Xander looped the bag over his wrist before saying, "Crawl."

***

Looking from the bedroom to Spike and back again, Xander thought to himself that this was the sticking point. This was going to be the place where he finally couldn't do it anymore.

Then Spike _smiled_ , and all Xander could think was how much he wanted to please Spike and get more of that smile. Dropping to his knees, he started crawling, awkwardly, trying to carry the bag as well.

***

Spike thought about suggesting Xander put the bag in his teeth, but Spike didn't _have_ to be cruel.

Well, yes he did. It was such fun, after all. But he didn't want to push Xander past the breaking point, so he ignored the way it crinkled as it was dragged on the ground.

He followed behind the boy, watching the way pale cheeks swayed back and forth, a hint of black in the shadowed middle. "Look at how pretty you are," Spike told him, leaning against the door as Xander stopped in the middle of the bedroom on hands and knees. "A pretty boy for Daddy to play with. On the bed, baby, on your back."

***

Hurriedly, Xander crawled up over the side of the bed and sprawled in the middle, bag to one side. As Spike stood looking at him, Xander could feel the blush creeping over his skin and down over his chest and stomach. "Daddy?"

***

"Yes, little one?" Spike approached the bed slowly, stripping off his shirt so he was dressed only in socks and unbuttoned jeans half-hanging off his hips. He _knew_ how sexy he looked like that, the growing light in Xander's eyes yet more confirmation.

***

Xander started to ask what Spike was going to do to him - even though he really knew - but then Spike took off his t-shirt, and all that came out was a garbled groan.

***

"Did you want something?" Kicking off the denims, Spike knee-walked until he was between Xander's wide-flung legs. He grasped the plug and began working it again, noting the way Xander's cock strained harder, precome staining the boy's stomach.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the second of ten tubes of lube and tossed it to Xander. "Get your palm slippery. You're gonna make sure I'm good and coated with lube."

***

Fumbling with the tube, Xander managed finally to get it open. That was a miracle in and of itself, as his whole body was tied up with what Spike was doing to it.

Squirting out far too much into his hand, he looked up at Spike. "Are you going to fuck me now, daddy?"

***

"Thinking about it. Would my little one like that? His Daddy's big, hard cock inside his body? Bet you'll like it even more than you like sucking me." Kneeling up and leaning forward, Spike angled his hips towards Xander's hand, nodding for the boy to start stroking him.

***

Xander felt absurdly young right now, almost the little one that Spike had named him. "I d-don't know, daddy - won't it h-hurt?"

***

Spike made a soft noise as Xander curled his fingers around his cock, stroking gently. Xander's tongue flickered out, licking his lips -- boy definitely wanted to suck him again. Well, Spike wanted to try letting the boy sleep with his mouth around Spike's cock, providing an easy throat to fuck whenever Spike woke. Maybe.

Tapping Xander's wrist, he waited until the boy released him, hand falling to his side. "It might, little one. But that's why you've been wearing the plug so long. Did it feel good when I had my fingers up inside you? Spreading your bum?"

***

"It d-did. But it hurt, too."

Xander was really getting scared - the fingers had hurt some, and Spike's cock was a lot thicker than the plug currently up his ass. Spike looked unconcerned, though, moving between his legs and going back to playing with the toy inside him.

***

"Hush, little slut. You were born to take this, to let me inside you. You'll do fine. Learn to love the pain."

The plug made a wet, squishing sound as he was tugged from Xander's body, popping when it was totally free. Spike positioned his legs so they were in the air, rubbing his palms against the boy's buttocks so he could push both thumbs into Xander's body. Xander immediately jerked, but for all the pain it may've caused, his cock twitched too. "If you're a good boy for me, I'll let you come. You want to come for Daddy, don't you?"

***

Hissing and jerking as Spike pulled him wide, Xander couldn't help the moan that came deep from his throat as the idea of coming flooded through his body.

"Yes, oh, god, yes. I want it, daddy - want it so badly!"

***

Spike twisted his thumbs, knowing that would hurt. "Not quite, little one. Not coming for _you_ , you greedy whore. You come for _me_. For _my_ pleasure. Understand now?"

He knew Xander was desperate with the need to come, but this was one lesson Spike wanted etched in Xander's mind with diamond chips. His body was _Spike's_ , and his releases were all for Spike as well.

"Gonna ask you again. Want to be fucked, baby? Want to feel Daddy sliding into you, making you his boy?"

***

Xander whined and thrashed as pain tore through him. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. "Yes, daddy, I w-want it!"

"Want what, little one?"

Whimpering, Xander squirmed under Spike's gaze. "I w-want you to f-fuck me, make me your b-boy."

***

"There's a good slut," Spike praised him. "Hands and knees, pet, arse in the air."

***

Hurriedly, Xander turned over. Feeling like a teenager again, he wasn't quite sure what to do with his arms and legs as he moved.

Once he was turned over, Spike placed a hand on the back of his neck and pushed till Xander's shoulders dropped to the bed. Xander felt exposed, open.

And scared to death.

***

"Shh, it's okay, little one." He could smell the fear, like fresh baked bread thickening in the air. He rubbed the back of Xander's thighs, letting his cock rest between the flexing cheeks of Xander's arse. "Relax, pet. Here."

Reaching into the bad, Spike withdrew a small plastic dildo. It was the squishy kind, designed to simulate a real cock and not just plug a greedy arse, and bright green in color. "Suck on this, little one."

***

Reluctantly at first, Xander took the dildo from Spike, but once he had it in his mouth, he did feel somewhat better, less frightened. So when the head of Spike's cock brushed over his entrance, Xander didn't try to squirm away. He just focused on the fake dick in his mouth and tried to breathe.

***

Spike chuckled as Xander immediately settled. "Gonna have to get you a binky, little one. Leave you sucking on that, naked with your cock hard, while I'm off doing grown up things."

For all his talk, Spike was still careful to work Xander open and relaxed before starting to ease his cock inside. The chip had been quiescent so far, but Spike wasn't interested in taking any chances -- one good shot and Xander would be jolted just as hard, straight out of his submission. Spike had no intention of allowing that to happen.

The head slipped in, Xander tense and unhappy until Spike finally pushed past the tight ring of muscles, sinking almost halfway in rather abruptly. "Good boy," Spike murmured, rubbing Xander's balls while Xander continued sucking away. "That's right, slut. Take me in nice and slow. Gonna _love_ this, you whore. Gonna beg to sit on my lap and bounce your way till I come inside you. That's right. Nice and relaxed now, let Daddy in."

***

It felt... weird, but in a good way. Burning and pleasure and pain, all twisted up and together in a mess his brain couldn't separate.

As Spike slipped in deeper, he pressed that spot that felt so very good, making Xander's eyes cross. He panted around the dildo in his mouth, trying to keep control over his body. When he could feel Spike's hips pressed against his ass, he groaned loudly. He wanted to ask Spike to move, but he couldn't with the toy in his mouth.

***

Spike could feel each wince and flinch as tiny, flaring pains sped through Xander's nervous-system, his body forcibly accommodating Spike's girth. He _also_ felt the moment when he brushed over the boy's prostate -- a goal he was aiming for, teaching his new little whore that being fucked was a very good thing -- and the way Xander relaxed certain muscles and tightened others.

He could still hear Xander sucking, wet, obscene noises of his mouth around a dildo, his breath coming out in acridly harsh pants as his hips moved and settled, the toy in his mouth muffling the faint moans of pain -- and then of pleasure. Fully seated, Spike executed a very slow hip-roll, rubbing his skin against Xander's arse, his cock against the heated inner walls. Xander moaned loudly into his toy, head dropping down in a way that meant fluttering eyes and a muffled plea for more.

But Spike wasn't going to move yet. Oh, no. He needed Xander to relax just a little bit more, accept Spike a little bit more -- until he started begging for it. "There, little one," he crooned, balancing on his knees as he reached under to stroke the taut stretch of skin between hole and balls, before tugging the hanging sac to the point of pain. "Isn't that better? Nice and full, now, like a good bitch. And you want to be a good bitch, don't you, pet? A hungry slut for Daddy."

***

Xander whimpered and squirmed, impaled on Spike's cock, grateful for the toy in his mouth for muffling his more obscene sounds.

Spike did another hip roll, pushing in impossibly deeper, and Xander moaned again. He wanted... wanted something, but he didn't know how to put it into words. Instead, he pressed back into Spike.

Then Spike started to _touch_ him, and he snapped. Pushing up from the bed, he dropped the toy and started to beg. "Oh, god, daddy, please? Daddy, need it so fucking bad..."

***

Ah, sweet music. The whine of need and loathing, desperation and disgust, twined through the words Spike knew Xander wished he wasn't saying, a trellis holding them together.

Spike allowed Xander to speak, then squeezed the handful he was still holding -- _past_ the point of pleasure into actual pain. The chip let loose a red-flame of pain that Spike ignored. You could ignore a lot with your cock buried balls-deep in a boy who called you Daddy and begged for more. "Greedy slut. Do little boys swear at their Daddy's?" he asked, honey in his voice making the filth underneath sharper. "Hm? Not very polite of you. Little boys speak politely, even when they're begging. Understand, you stupid whore?"

***

Hands twisted in the blankets as pain flashed through his balls. "Sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorry. Daddy, sorry!"

Spike backed off, and Xander just focused on breathing for a moment, head hanging down between his shoulders. His balls throbbed, and he felt lost and confused. "Daddy, please?"

***

Spike massaged the balls he's just twisted, rocking a little so that he'd rub the head of his cock over Xander's prostate in the same rhythm. "Shh, little one. That's a good boy. I know you're trying, little one, and you're being very good. I don't like having to punish you, pet. But you have to learn the rules."

That was nearly an out-and-out lie as Spike greatly enjoyed the whine of pain Xander made right before he fully cried out, skin shivering like it was a separate entity, face flushed and eyes turning black with submission. Hurt Xander and like any good puppy he came right back for more -- particularly if he was rewarded afterwards.

So Spike rubbed and stroked the boy, pleasantly impressed that Xander's erection hadn't diminished even the slightest when he was hurt. Such a good little slut, Xander was. "There, little one. That's better, isn't it? Is Daddy making you feel good?" He began a very slow rocking motion, not leaving the confines of Xander's arse, but still going back and forth enough that the sensation would be close to what an actual hard fuck would feel like. "You can beg, little one, but you have to be polite. Daddy's doing you a favor, filling your greedy arse. He doesn't get sworn at."

***

As if all he was waiting for was permission, Xander began to beg in earnest. "Daddy, please, please... need _something_ so bad. Don't know what, but I _need_ it. Please help me? Please, please?"

***

"Do you need to be fucked, little slut?" Spike asked. "Do you want your sweet arse filled all the way up with Daddy's cock?" Pulling almost halfway out, Spike slowly slid back inside; the heat of Xander nearly broke his concentration, instincts clamoring for him to just rut already. "Oh, _I_ know what you want, little one. You want to be come into, Daddy fucking your little body until it's full of his jizz. Is that what you want, little one? Want to be a come-hungry whore?

***

When Spike started to pull back, Xander clenched down, trying to keep his cock in his ass, and when he pressed back in, he nearly cried in relief. "Yes, yes, daddy. Do anything you want, just please don't stop!"

Spike slid out and in a second time, and the pitch of Xander's begging changed. He was riding a fine edge from the extended teasing, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep from coming. He'd never been denied orgasm before, and he wasn't sure that he could do it.

"Daddy, need to come, please? So hard it hurts, and I _need_ to come!"

***

Spike found a nice rhythm, smiling fondly at the sweat-dotted back in front of him as he thrust in and out. Since he wasn't _actually_ hurting Xander, just denying him until it was painful, the chip didn't so much as sizzle a warning. "Only when you tell me, little one. Do you want it?"

***

He'd **been** saying he wanted it, and still Spike wanted more.

Desperate to come, hating himself for what he was about to say, Xander let his voice get higher, younger. "Please, daddy, I'm your little slut and I need you to fuck me so badly. I'm a whore, a slut, your little boy, a cocksucker. Oh, I need to come so bad. My cock _hurts_ , daddy, please!"

***

Spike cupped Xander's balls as the litany of perverted, mocking words Spike fully intended to brand into the boy's mind poured out, offering gentle pleasure as reward -- and then twisting sharply at the final plea for his own release.

"That's _my_ come inside there," Spike growled. Shifting, Spike rode through the boy's wincing gasp of surprise at the familiar crunching sound, then leaned forward to press cold, hard planes that no mortal could ever duplicate into a sweaty back. "You hurt because it pleases me, little one. And you'll come because that pleases me, too. That said... " His voice trailed off, lips curving into a smile the boy could probably feel as his body lunged backward, against Spike's cock to impale himself even more deeply. "You're still such a little boy, yet, and you're allowed to make mistakes while you're learning. Very well."

He spread his knees, settling more deeply into the bed as Spike began to truly _fuck_. To rut his way into tight, slick muscles that fluttered like a trapped bird around his cock, squeezing a rhythm that wasn't quite what Spike wanted but damned close for the boy's first time. His own body burned and ached as muscles long unused creaked back into existence, warming as he slammed his way again and again into Xander's so-willing body. The bed made alarming cracking sounds, Xander pushed face-first into the mattress with each deep thrust, panting and spluttering as his air was cut off with each rock forward. He wasn't objecting, though. Oh, no, not this little treasure. He was babbling when he wasn't eating blankets, begging for release, for _Spike's_ release.

He wanted to draw this out, but the harder he screwed into Xander's body, the higher pitched the boy's voice went, a whine underneath that of true desperation. It was beautiful. Intoxicating -- but Spike couldn't let it go on too long, or he'd end up hurting Xander. So he reached down to gently fondle the boy's cock -- blessing vampiric flexibility and balance -- saying, "What are you, pet? Who do you belong to?"

***

Every stroke of Spike's cock pressed hard into that spot that made sparks fly behind Xander's eyes. His whole body was nothing more that a tight, hot tunnel, begging for more, for harder.

Xander had long since given up any try to control what he said. Lewd, nasty words slipped out of his mouth, words that he knew he'd be ashamed of later, but now he was just desperate enough that he didn't care.

"I'm yours, daddy! Your slut, your whore, your cocksucking little boy! I'm whatever you want me to be. Do anything, **be** anything if it makes you happy. Just please, tell me what you want me to do!"

***

"Am tellin' you," Spike grunted, leaning down to nuzzle at the boy's back again. "Tellin' you that you're _mine_. You're Daddy's stupid little whore, a greedy cockhound that's gonna let Daddy fuck him whenever and however he wants. Without question or complaint. Say it, cunt. Tell me you're mine."

He could feel it building in his gut, little tendrils that came from the soles of his feet and the top of his head, creeping down his nerves to center around the base of his spine.

"Say it, boy. _Believe_ it, and Daddy'll give you what a slut like you needs."

***

The feel of Spike's vampiric features pressing into his back made Xander cry out.

His balls were pulled up tight against his body, and he could feel his orgasm coming whether or not he wanted it, and oh, _god_ did he want it. "Yours. I'm yours, will do what you want, will do _anything_ you want. Yours, yours, yoursyoursyoursYOURS." His voice was practically a shout, as he throttled his body back desperately in an effort to be good.

***

" _Good_ boy," Spike crooned. "That's my good boy."

Breath hitched as his body screamed for release nearly as bad as Xander's, Spike thrust forward three more times -- and inhaled sharply. His orgasm felt like being dragged through ice, jagged and cold and perfect as he spilled himself into Xander, cementing the boy as Spike's.

Well. One last thing.

Barely coherent enough to do more than moan and jerk against Xander's body, Spike _held_ Xander's cock -- not tight enough to block anything, but in a clearly possessive grip -- and murmured, "Come _now_ ".

***

Spike's hand - cool and hard - surrounded his cock, and Xander couldn't hold back any longer. Spike's words were lost in the scream of release as Xander spasmed, coming so hard it _hurt_.

Vaguely, as if far away, Xander could feel Spike coming inside him, and it made his own orgasm even more intense.

***

Spike couldn't help jerking a few more times into Xander's body, enjoying the too-tight pressure as Xander's muscles clamped down as he, too, came. Spike kept his hand on Xander' cock, aiming it as much as he could -- couldn't see it, after all -- at the boy's chest and belly and probably even chin if the jerk of surprise was anything to go by.

It took a long few minutes before Spike was able to do more than pant like a steam-engine into Xander's back, and the boy was still lost in his own release. Perfect. Spike moved Xander's legs, unbending them so that they went into a controlled fall -- an arm around Xander's middle keeping them joined -- onto the bed, Spike plastered to Xander's back but in more of a spoon so he wasn't leaving his weight to suffocate him. That'd come later, when Xander understood more fully that his new Daddy was more important than breathing deeply.

He worked the last few drops of come out of Xander's cock, then rubbed his fingers up the boy's heaving belly and chest, slicking his fingers. "Here, love," he said, soft and cajoling as he pressed his wet fingers to Xander's mouth. "Suck me clean."

***

Xander moaned softly and took Spike's fingers into his mouth, sucking gently. It soothed his throat, sore from screaming, and having Spike plastered against his back allowed him to get his embarrassment back under control before he was going to have to look Spike in the face.

Slowly, thoroughly, Xander licked Spike's fingers free of his own come. This was an act he'd always resisted when Anya had wanted him to do it, but now it seemed so minor compared to the other things that Spike had demanded he do. It didn't taste bad, though warmer than Spike's come, and Xander silently moved on to Spike's other fingers without having to be told.

Through it all, Spike remained firmly inside him, keeping him from forgetting that he'd been fucked thoroughly and deeply. Finally, though, Spike slipped free of his body, and Xander groaned at the loss.

He was trying to think of something to say - something witty, or sarcastic, or mature. Instead, what slipped out was, "Did I - did I do alright?"

His face flaming, Xander half buried it in the pillow. But he was careful to make sure he could still hear, because he _really_ wanted to know.

***

Spike didn't bother to muffle his chuckle, letting the warmth of it vibrate into Xander's back. "Oh, my poor pet," Spike crooned. Propping himself up on one elbow, Spike gently turned Xander so that he was on his back -- although the boy kept his head faced away from Spike, cheeks sunset red with embarrassment. "Pretty boy. Here, have some more." He scooped up another finger full of drying come, slipping it between lips that eagerly opened to accept him.

Using that hold, Spike forced the boy's head towards him. Xander immediately lowered his eyes to the point of closing them and blushed brighter -- but he suckled like the eager little orally-fixated boy Spike had discovered him to be, cleaning each finger and allowing Spike to feed him yet more. "There, now," Spike told him. "Came hard enough to see stars, didn't I? Filled you up with Daddy's gift. Did it not feel good, little one? Did you not like it when I made you mine?"

***

Nodding, Xander continued to suck on Spike's fingers, making sure that they were clean. He could feel Spike's release leaking, and blushed even harder. It was a good thing he'd come, because there wasn't enough blood in the world to provide for both this blush and his hard on.

Spike seemed to know that he was sucking rather than answer his questions, because eventually he pulled his fingers away, laughing as Xander tried to follow them.

"Now, little one, answer the question."

"I-I liked it. But did I do it _right_?"

***

Spike tweaked Xander's left nipple, rubbing the backs of his nails against it to soften the sharp twist of sensation. "Properly, little one. If little boys don't behave they get punished, don't they? Daddy's job. And I'll punish you if I have to."

Xander's eyes weren't very large in his face, but round and wide like this they looked almost bulging. Sighing, Spike again offered the boy another finger full, waiting as the almost instant lassitude and peace calmed the boy back down. "You did fine, little one. A perfect bitch for Daddy to fuck. Made me come nice and sweet into that pussy of yours."

***

Xander winced at Spike referring to his ass as a pussy. He wasn't a girl.

But taking another step down into the degradation that Spike seemed determined to take him, Xander didn't argue. Instead, he nuzzled in closer to him, trying to get as much contact as he could.

"Thank y-you, d-daddy."

***

Spike let himself look disapproving as Xander cuddled closer, waiting until the boy winced and started to draw back -- then sighed and tugged Xander against him. He enjoyed afters as much as anyone, but establishing boundaries and rules were almost more important right then. And rewards -- couldn't forget those. Particularly as Xander had only twitched a little with the newest term Spike used, and then thanked him like a good boy.

"You're welcome, little one. Now go to sleep. Got work in the morning and you'll need a belly-full of come first."

***

Xander allowed himself to be arranged on Spike's shoulder and closed his eyes. _This_ part he had no problem with - he'd missed touching and being touched more than anything else.

He _almost_ blinked his eyes back open at Spike's blase instruction, but then mentally shrugged. A blow job was hardly the worst thing Spike had demanded of him, and somehow he thought what he'd done so far wasn't going to be the limit either.

"Yes, daddy."

***

"Sleep now, little one," Spike said, idly stroking Xander's hair and neck, running fingers down his shoulder and back when the whim took him. Rationally, Spike knew that touching Xander gently would only bind him more firmly to Spike, the affection-starved boy greedy for reciprocation of the touches he gave to his friends so generously.

Privately, though, Spike knew this was purely for him, regardless of what it would do to Xander. He liked to touch. He liked to stroke down hair that wasn't quite silken -- someone would be switching shampoo, soon -- but was thick and rich and heavy against his fingers, to rub against smooth skin that was still drying, muscles lax and heavy with satiated comfort...

Well. It was just a good thing that Spike had an ulterior motive to blame it on, if Xander ever decided to ask. Not that he would.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the waterfall-rush of blood pumping inside his boy, breath warm against his neck, the weight of him solid and comforting against his body. Xander was asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the evening, and Spike knew sleep would find him soon enough, too. He wasn't precisely exhausted, but he was tired enough to welcome the silent black fingers that would wrap him up...

"Good boy," he murmured when Xander started to suck on Spike's neck in his sleep, mindlessly drawing on flesh -- teeth soft and delicate as they closed around his skin -- curling even closer to Spike. "Get you up and showered and dressed, boy, then send you to work with my come still shining on your mouth. And I won't even have to do anything, either, will I? Won't even have to tell you what to do. Mmm. Such a good boy... "

Spike drifted off with Xander's praise on his lips, and Xander's debauchery in his dreams. Such _plans_ he had.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an interesting feeling, watching this all unfold. It'd started out so well, Xander obediently letting himself be pressed up against an alley wall, cock teased in its ring while Spike ground himself against his thigh and reminded Xander of all the things he was to do, Xander gasping and saying 'Yes, Daddy' at every interval. The boy was nothing but putty in his hands, as greedy as Spike had first called him not two weeks earlier, and far more comfortable with that fact.

Not _totally_ comfortable. It wasn't fun if Xander wasn't humiliated by his needs. He just wasn't fighting it so much -- particularly after Spike proved that the chip would allow him to punish Xander.

The boy didn't know that there were limits to what Spike was allowed to do, and didn't need to. The spanking had been fun, but the most effective punishment was denial: take away the way Spike insulted and praised him at the same time, deny him any physical comfort, both his own release _and_ Spike's, and the boy was a whimpering mess of sorries and promises to be good next time.

Spike found it particularly pleasing that boy hadn't even wanted to come, after two days of not touching Spike. All he wanted was Spike's cock and Spike's come inside him, assuring him that he was still Daddy's good boy.

But as good as the last few weeks had been, this was pretty much a disaster. Xander had played his role exactly, pretending that their relationship was more a meeting of equals, Xander discovering he was gay and Spike the dutifully kind boyfriend. They'd even held _hands_ , Spike foregoing the casual possessiveness that never failed to turn them both on in favor for the kind of nervous affection the Slayer and her toy so often showed each other. It wasn't even the 'vampire' that was affecting them so badly -- although the Slayer, predictably, couldn't see much past that.

No, it was Willow who was the biggest problem. The big eyes she gave Spike's boy, full of a sadness that Spike knew had to be calculated, a whine in her voice that wasn't the slightest bit genuine. Red was blaming _herself_ for Xander's "predicament", so certain that if she'd just paid a little bit more attention, or maybe even hooked up with him back in high school, Xander would be on the straight, narrow, and vampire-free romantic life. She was talking about finding whatever had cursed him, carefully not looking at her girl -- who was just as carefully not looking back.

Any other time, and the thought of those two squaring off would be extremely entertaining. Right then, Spike was too caught up in Xander's reaction to pay any real attention to the little wiccas.

Part of him was amused. Poor little lamb was trying not to sink into his seat, fighting back with weak, kitten-like jabs that did nothing to show him to be ineffectual at best, as stupid as Giles was implying at worse. He looked utterly precious like that, lost and confused without the option of turning to his Daddy for comfort. Delicious. Spike couldn't wait to get him home and fuck him raw, cementing the boy's dependence on him.

The only problem, however, was that amusement and anticipation wasn't all Spike was feeling. There was also anger -- anger at the Scoobies for hurting what was his. And that... wasn't precisely in the plan. Spike was supposed to graft Xander to him, train him into the perfect horny pet until the two of them could escape this place and go off and do things together -- maybe even Xander hunting people do for Spike to feed from. But that was later, and a fantasy more than anything. Reality should _not_ include the growing urge speak up in Xander's defense more than a slightly ashamed vampiric boyfriend should.

***

It took everything he had not to look over at Spike more than the mentally allotted twice a minute. Xander had expected opposition from Buffy - possibly some veiled and not-so-veiled threats towards Spike, an offer to stake him if he didn't treat him well.

This, he had no idea what to do with. Willow was hurt, and upset, and it sounded like she was getting ready to take it out on Spike. To everyone else in the room, it may have sounded like her blaming herself. To Xander, who'd known her since they were both in diapers, it was as clear a threat as if she was holding a stake to Spike's heart.

"Will, I'm _happy_. Spike treats me good. There's no spell, no magical mix up. Just me realizing that I'm gay and realizing that I, well, that I like Spike that way. Why is this so hard?"

Willow wouldn't look at him, and that didn't bode particularly well. "I just don't want you hurt, Xander."

"I know, and I love you for it. But Spike isn't hurting me - he _can't_ , remember?" Xander prayed that they'd mistake his blush for frustration, because Spike had proven more than once that he _could_ hurt Xander, and he had no desire to repeat it because he messed this up, thank you.

***

Spike tried to keep a reign on his temper. Tried to enjoy the fact that it was Red Xander was fighting with the most, while the Slayer and Watcher stood by and spluttered. But Xander was getting red and sad enough that Spike wanted to spank him just for letting Red affect him that much -- only _Spike_ got that much of Xander to play with. No one else.

And that's _all_ this was, he reminded himself. Just didn't like sharing.

"I'm still chipped," he said, trying to sound far more patient than he felt. "Can't even _pinch_ him, remember? I'm helpless in this, Red. Can't do anything to him, while _he_ can do a hell of a lot to me."

Willow didn't look nearly convinced. Buffy, however, made an eww face to rival a frog turned inside out, looking from Spike to Xander with widening eyes. "So... if you can't -- then how -- I mean, who -- um! I mean, not that I really want to know, but -- it, um. Isn't it -- "

 _That_ was something Spike had expected and he grinned -- again, not as sharp as he wanted it to be -- finally reaching out to brush his fingers down Xander's arm. "Supposed to hurt?" Spike said, purring a little as he moved back to familiar ground. "S'all right. Demon-girl wasn't kidding about the boy being a viking in the sack. Nice and smooth, he is."

The girls blushed, immediately picturing Spike as the bottom -- while Xander, still blushing, was picturing something else indeed. Waxing instead of shaving him was probably unfair for his first time, but Spike wasn't about to repeatedly shave his boy and there was no way Xander could do that, yet. His hands shook too much even at the _thought_. Not that he was objecting, oh no. Spike's little one loved to spread himself open and let his body be played with: they'd spent many hours like that, Spike watching TV caressing silken skin while Xander tried not to make a single noise. A very fun little game. And Spike knew damned well Xander was thinking of it.

***

Xander gulped and tried not to hyperventilate. Just the thought of Spike touching him on skin made so sensitive by being denuded of hair was enough to get him hard, and he _didn't_ want to associate that with Willow and Buffy again, thank you - it had taken him long enough to get over it the first time.

Instead, he turned wide eyes back on Willow and tried to convince her that there was nothing for her to magic away. "Wills, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she said, then turned a glare on Spike. "It's him I don't trust."

"Well, if you trust me, don't you think you should trust me enough to know if there's been a spell placed on me? I like Spike a lot, and think you should leave us alone with it."

***

Spike watched as his boy and Red argued, aware that Giles was watching just as closely. Buffy was too disgusted by the thought of Xander giving it to Spike -- and hmm, maybe that was something they'd play with later, a reward for Xander being good as Spike enjoyed a good hard fuck every once in a while -- to see what was going on. But Giles could.

Spike made himself look a little bit anxious and a little bit worried as Red wound her way up to saying, "Xander, you _never_ fall for people who're good for you! And I kinda don't think you'd know when you're being spelled, anyway, since it happens so often!"

As far as breaking points go, this wasn't exactly a meteor landing between them to smoke and spit fire. But the perceived mistrust and implication that Xander couldn't do much without her to hold his hands was enough to get Xander's back up, his face growing closed and cold as he backed off from her completely. His hands, always a good way to judge Xander's innermost thoughts, stopped playing with each other and occasionally flicking their fingers towards Willow as if in entreaty. Now they were balled into fists, completely still as he glared at her.

"Er, perhaps," Giles said, recognizing the signs as well as Spike could.

"Perhaps, we're going," Spike interrupted, standing up to move more closely to Xander's side. "Didn't expect you lot to like me -- vampire, tried to kill you, yeah yeah. Seen that movie. But _he's_ your friend. C'mon, pet." He held out his hand, working very hard not to smirk when Xander immediately slid his into place, standing and letting himself be led from the Magic Box.

***

As Xander followed Spike out of the shop, he tried hard to keep breathing in a slow even pattern, because if he forgot and let himself go, he was going to be screaming in a minute.

He knew that Buffy and Willow didn't think much of him - he'd known that since high school, actually - but he'd never thought that he'd be untrusted by them before. And the fact that it was Willow just rubbed salt in the wounds.

But as Spike and Xander made their way through the dark streets of Sunnydale, he was getting more and more upset. He wanted desperately to pull Spike into an alley and ask if Willow was right, if Spike had placed a spell on him, because everything was going too smooth for there not to be one.

But Spike seemed determined to get home as quickly as he could, so Xander followed quietly, trying not to make it obvious how upset he was.

***

The misery was wreathed around Xander as they walked, growing thicker and more sour with every passing moment. Instead of the bouquet Spike was expecting, though, this smelled more like curdled milk than the intoxicating scent of prey ready to be snapped up.

Spike quickened his pace. He was practically dragging his boy, though Xander was too lost in his private ruminations to be aware of it, tripping several times without even blinking too hard. Lovely. He was damned near catatonic with his belief to 'not bother' Spike.

Right then.

The moment then were inside the apartment, Spike had his boy held against the door, hand around his neck and vamped-out face nose to nose with Xander -- a feat, given their height difference. Xander struggled momentarily, more out of surprise than objection, and Spike shook him the way a naughty puppy was reprimanded. "What's going on in that head of yours, little one?" he asked, voice deceptively mild through fanged teeth.

***

Xander recoiled slightly. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Spike vamped out, not by far, but it was surprise to see it _now_.

"I-"

Spike shook him again, this time thumping his back against the door. "You know the rules, little one. I ask you a question and you answer. Now, one more time. What is the problem?"

" _Did_ you put a spell on me?"

"What?" Spike surprised him by sliding out of his vampiric face and laughing.

"Did you? Is that why I can't argue with you when you insult me and call me names and why I let you do all these things to me?"

***

Spike laughed again, switching his hold so that he was cupping Xander through his pants, rubbing the rough denim on smooth, boxerless skin; immediately, Xander started squirming but never _away_ from Spike's touch. "Oh, no, little one," he crooned, leaning forward to nip Xander's neck. "No spell, or curse, or charm. Not even thrall. I haven't _made_ you do anything at all, little one. I don't force you, don't blackmail you -- nothing. And yet here you are, grinding into my wrist while you let me hurt you."

Xander's eyes were starting to glaze over, body relaxing as Spike manipulated it. He made little noises like he wanted to say something, but Spike just shushed him.

"Didn't _have_ to do any of those things, little one. Know why?" Xander's head swung back and forth, his legs widening as Spike rubbed harder. "Because you're a _whore_ , pet. You're a slut. A stupid little bitch that craves every thing I've done to you, and can't wait for more. Isn't that right."

It wasn't a question, but Spike hadn't forgotten about Xander's lapse from before -- this was his one chance at forgiveness.

***

He melted into Spike's touch as he always did. No matter what Spike demanded of it, Xander gave in and he had stopped fighting it for the most part - it was a waste of time when he was just going to give Spike exactly what he asked for anyway.

"Y-yes, daddy. I'm s-sorry, d-daddy..."

***

"That's all right, then. You were upset, I understand. Undress, little one, and go get me a beer. And the ring stays _on_ , little whore," he added, just to see Xander wince -- he hated the ring so much. Not as much as the cage Spike had bought, but the boy was almost insulted that Spike didn't trust his control. Or that was what he claimed, anyway.

***

Xander stripped off his clothes, wincing as the ring pulled softly at the skin at the base of his cock. The ring was tight enough that it wouldn't slip off, and almost a little too tight if he got hard - which, since Spike wouldn't let him wear underwear, was at least three or four times a day.

Especially when he sat down.

Going into the kitchen, he shivered at the cold air from the refrigerator. Skin that was smooth of hair was also acutely sensitive to changes in temperatures, and it never failed to make him think of Spike's hands on him. Grabbing a beer, he carried it out to where Spike had already settled on the couch, kneeling on the floor next to him and holding it up for him to take.

***

"Good boy." It never got old, saying that; Xander would shiver just the tiniest bit, hardly even aware of it anymore, and the look in his eyes was always that twisted combination of love and hate, need and loathing. Not that Spike could see it, what with Xander sitting so obediently at his feet, but Spike knew it was there. That was enough.

He flicked on the television just for background noise, sipping his beer while he tugged and toyed with Xander's hair. "Had a bit of an upset, today," he said slowly. "So I'm going to offer you a treat, little one: you can suggest something you want to do. A position you want that greedy pussy of yours filled in, or a long, slow suck in front of some movie you've wanted to see. Something special that'll make my little boy feel good."

***

Leaning into the soft touch, Xander thought about what he wanted. He knew better to think that it would be _him_ getting the blowjob, or to suggest that it be _Spike_ to get fucked - he'd made those mistakes before and been... corrected.

His face on fire from the memories, he couldn't think. He'd enjoyed everything they'd done, at least eventually, but he couldn't bring himself to suggest something. It was one thing to be complicit in his own degradation. It was another entirely to be responsible for suggesting what form it would take.

Instead, he pressed harder into Spike's leg and answered, "Whatever you want, daddy."

***

Spike wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and tugged sharply, knowing just the perfect level of pain for his boy. "Oh, it will be, little one. But I asked _you_ what you wanted, and you'll think of something and answer me. Don't make me regret my generosity, pet."

He knew this was a gift that came with sharp edges and hidden catches -- that was the point. He wanted Xander to actively choose his own submission, to prove to himself that it wasn't _Spike_ who truly made him do anything at all.

***

Biting his lip, Xander gasped at the pain and pleasure that flooded through his system. He tried to think of something, but his brain had gone blank. Finally, in desperation to say _something_ , he blurted out, "Is there a position we haven't tried?"

***

Spike smirked, tugging the boy's hair again. "Plenty, little whore, but you know that, don't you? You and your demon got up to all kinds of kicks before I took you in hand. No more dodging, or I'll have to punish you, pet."

***

Xander swallowed audibly and tried to think of something that he used with Anya. "Can I... Is it possible for me to ride you?"

***

Spike didn't bother to modulate his surprised expression, turning Xander's head so he could read his boy's eyes. "Now, there's a shock," he mused, idly toying with Xander's lower lip and occasionally slipping his thumb into the boy's mouth -- as always, Xander immediately sucked on whatever he was offered. "Oh, not mad, little one. How can I be mad when you're being such a lovely little treat for me? A sweet bitch who knows her place."

Of all the possible suggestions, one where Xander would have to take the most active role of all had _not_ been something Spike was suggesting. He'd honestly thought Xander would just want to suck on his cock some more -- certainly mornings were ever-lengthening affairs as Xander gave him slower, more succulent blow-jobs as he learned the tricks Spike liked and that delaying Spike's orgasm meant delaying his _own_ orgasm; something Spike had conditioned him to enjoy very much. Maybe, at most, Spike had idly considered the boy wanting to lay down and let Spike fuck him with fingers or toys; things that wouldn't require actual understanding -- or confirmation -- of Xander's role in their relationship.

"Did you do that with Anya, little one? Is that why you want to give that to me?"

***

Now that he'd said it, Xander was regretting his offer. He honestly didn't know if he'd be able to _choose_ to sit on Spike's cock with as much enjoyment as Anya used to show. And if he was very, very honest with himself, it would mean admitting that he was as responsible for this relationship with Spike as Spike was, as opposed to just, well, going along for the ride.

But Xander had a feeling that Spike wouldn't want to hear that. So he nodded and then shook his head. "It was the only thing I could think of, daddy. Anya used to like it, but I think it was because it let her control everything about sex. If you'd prefer, I can suck your cock?"

***

"Cocksucker." Spike tossed that word out, still thoughtfully turning things over in his mind -- Xander blushed, as he always did, hating the word that made his cock twitch so hard. Patting his lap, Spike waited as Xander clambered up astride him, sitting on his knees. The boy's cock wasn't fully hard yet, but it was showing signs. Spike toyed with it idly. "Think riding on Daddy's big cock is going to give you control, little one? Is that what you want?"

Spike watched Xander very carefully as he waited for his reply. With him -- as opposed to just about any one else -- Xander was a stripped open book made of the clearest glass. Spike could spot lies full minutes before they were actually spoken and generally had a good idea of what the truth was, too. Xander knew he never got away with it but this, like many things, had become something of a game: Xander would try and retain a little dignity and Spike would show him how much he didn't really want to.

***

Xander hated being called a cocksucker. He hated it even more since it was true. Sucking on Spike's cock calmed him down and made him feel _good_ in ways that sleeping with Anya never had but the word itself was so vicious that it made Xander blush and stammer every time.

"I don't know, daddy. I just think that was why Anya did it. But I don't think you want me in control, do you?"

Spike got that peculiar look on his face that always told him that he was seeing through him to Xander's real issues, and he could feel the blush getting even brighter. "Please, daddy? Can I suck your cock for you?"

***

Xander didn't even seem to be aware as he lifted his hips for Spike's questing hand, only noticing it when Spike tugged at silken balls, making the boy flinch into a soft moan. "No."

Xander was blushing a nice, even red by now, his chest starting to flush and nipples poke out as his body reacted to Spike's presence. One day, Spike was going to figure out a way to drop by Xander's work just to watch the human fumble around, trying to hide a suddenly hard cock at the sight of his Daddy. "But -- "

"Bloody hell." Spike tugged again, this time increasing the pain to chip-fizzing levels. "I said no, you stupid bitch. No, you're not going to suck my cock. Well, not now anyway. That's the easy way out, pet, and a good boy doesn't take the easy way. Does he?" Xander shook his head quickly, eyes wide and worried. "No, he doesn't. Now. I want you to tell me _why_ you want to ride me. The truth, little one. You know what happens when you lie to Daddy."

***

Eyes dropping so he could stare at the floor, Xander tried to think. Almost impossible with Spike's hand wrapped around his balls, but not completely.

Then Spike's hand tightened warningly, and what little thought he had fled. All he could do was open his mouth and hope whatever spilled out was acceptable. "I- I -"

"Well?"

"It would be nice to have a little bit of control, I think. But truly, I just suggested it because it was the only thing I could think of..."

"And?"

"And maybe because I thought you'd like it."

***  
"Mm. Good boy." Spike knew that wasn't even close to the real answer, but he was willing to let it go for now. Particularly as he had a soft, pliant boy cuddling in his lap, making big eyes up at him like he wanted nothing more than Spike's approval -- which he didn't. Xander's need for approval and attention were already strong factors in his life; Spike just... tweaked them a bit. Focused them, as it were. Stroking Xander gently, Spike made certain to fondle Xander's cock before spending a good few minutes plucking Xander's nipples, something the boy enjoyed almost as much as sucking cock. "Thinking of your Daddy first, are you? That's a _good_ slut."

Xander was already panting, his cock now fully hard and flat against his belly. Spike fingered the head, wishing Xander was uncut -- he had lots of fun games to play with foreskin. Games Xander would learn to love simply because Spike did.

"Since this is your reward, little one, you're going to do all of it. Daddy's not going to help you. Can you do that, pet? Can you be a very big boy for Daddy, taking care of everything?"

***

Xander cuddled in tighter to Spike, loving how even though Spike was physically smaller than he was, he made him feel safe and protected.

Right up till Spike said he'd have to do anything. Then he panicked. It was one thing to let Spike do whatever he wanted - at some level, Xander realized that he was justifying it by thinking that he had no control in the situation and therefore wasn't to blame.

This, though - oh, _this_ was something different. This was Xander in control - which meant he couldn't blame Spike for what was happening, for making him want it. Want his submission, his degradation - he was going to have to _give_ those things to Spike instead of having him take it.

Xander closed his eyes. Could he do it? Could he stop pretending to himself?

Spike had been quiet for a suspiciously long time, obviously letting Xander work through things for himself. Hell, it wouldn't even surprise Xander if Spike knew exactly what Xander was thinking, and was leaving it to him to decide for himself as one more way of proving his point - that Xander would do anything Spike wanted, including offering himself up like this.

Finally, Xander opened his eyes again. He was going to do it, wasn't he? "Yes, daddy."

***

Spike offered Xander a real kiss, mouth caressing mouth. They didn't do that much; the old streetwalker saying was fairly accurate as things went, but Spike loved the intimacy of kissing and the way Xander would drop his head to one side, mouth open for Spike's tongue in an instant, offering up this part of himself as sweetly as he offered everything else.

"Good boy," Spike murmured when he finally released the breathless boy. He began petting Xander's ass, the exact same way he'd pet the head of a dog. Xander blushed at the first touch but wriggled around so that Spike would have full access without a word. "There's my good, brave little one. My sweet bitch. Go on, then, pet. Show Daddy that you can do this."

***

Mutely, Xander begged another kiss from Spike before he slid to his knees in front of him. Reaching out slowly, trying to ignore the way that his hands were starting to shake, he unfastened Spike's jeans and tugged. For a moment, Spike just sat and smiled, and then he lifted his hips so that Xander could pull them down.

Sitting back on his heels, Xander carefully folded Spike's pants and then looked up, taking advantage of the unusual freedom to look as much as he liked.

He'd always thought of Spike as smaller, using the unfair advantage of vampire strength to make his way through the world. But now he knew that that size hid a frame that was pure muscle over bone. Add to it the supernatural force, and Xander saw a man who could literally pick him up and hold him against the wall.

His skin was pale, all except for his cock, which was already half hard and red from blood. Xander wrapped his hand around it, tugging lightly, still watching Spike's face.

***

"Doing fine, little whore," Spike told him, reaching out to cup the back of his head. "Go on. Get us both ready."

***

Reassured, Xander lowered his head to Spike's cock, sucking the head softly. With his tongue, he pushed back the foreskin, running it around the actual head. As he suckled, he relaxed, loving the heavy weight of dick in his mouth, the flavor and texture of it.

Spike grew hard and hot, and Xander worked his way further down the shaft, taking in more and more. One hand started to roll and pet Spike's balls, occasionally brushing further back, across his perineum and even his opening. Xander wondered sometimes if he'd ever get to fuck Spike, but didn't dare ask.

But it was only when Spike cuffed him lightly across the back of the head and said, " _Both_ of us, slut," that Xander grabbed the tube of slick out from under the frame of the couch where they kept it stashed. One handed, he popped the top and upended it in his palm, getting a small puddle of lube.

Awkwardly, he reached behind himself, knowing that his face was flaming. This was something that Spike had just started - making him slick his own entrance - and there was no doubt in Xander's mind that Spike did it just to prove that there wasn't anything that Xander wouldn't do when he was told.

When two fingers were moving inside him relatively easily, he pulled off of Spike's cock with a _pop_ , looking back up at Spike's face for some sort of guidance of what to do next.

***

Spike tucked his hands behind his head, watching the way Xander's arm moved and bulged as he fingered himself. He loved how much Xander truly _loathed_ preparing himself, but did it anyway. "Yes, pet? And here I thought you said you could do this _without_ help. You've done this before, bitch. You don't need Daddy to help you."

***

Ducking his head in shame, Xander tried to figure out what to do next. The problem was that he'd never done this from this side and he wasn't sure what he could do and what he couldn't. In frustration, he started to ask for help, only to have Spike lift one finger in warning. He knew what that meant - he'd better make this good or he'd be in trouble.

"Dad-daddy, I'm a dumb b-bitch and I can't... Please help me, daddy?"

***

Smiling indulgently, Spike still sighed. "Very disappointing, pet. But all right. Come sit on my lap, little one, and I'll show you."

Flushed and humiliated at having actually called himself a bitch -- Xander had avoided that word, and any of the other 'feminine' words Spike applied to him -- the boy said, "Yes, Daddy," as he climbed back up into Spike's lap.

"You really are a dumb bitch," Spike told him, guiding Xander's hand back to his own arse and getting three fingers up inside him. Xander moaned as he filled himself, fingers automatically moving and scissoring. "A stupid whore who doesn't even know how to get herself fucked." He pressed his thumbs to the entrance of Xander's body, testing how stretched the boy was. "There, that's enough. Now get me slick, little one."

***

 _This_ , Xander had no problem with, and he spent a happy few moments rubbing the slick left on his hand into the skin of Spike's cock.

When his cock was shiny with the lube, Spike stopped him and grabbed him by the hips. "This is the only time I'm going to help you. Next time you do this on your own." Lifting him up as easily as if Xander was a small child, Spike told him, "Reach between your legs, pet, an' hold me steady."

Shakily, Xander did just that, gasping as he was lowered onto Spike's cock. Spike didn't stop until he was buried all the way in Xander, who gasped and wiggled at the feeling.

"God, daddy - so deep!"

***

Xander squirmed thoughtfully around the cock in his arse, face screwed up in concentration. He looked young, like this. Not just a bitty teenager, but a true child -- and he sounded even younger, his voice slipping up half an octave and losing an adult's inflections and controlled vocabulary.

Fuck, did Spike love him when he was like this. When he really _was_ Spike's eager little slut of a boy, who meant it every time he said 'Daddy' instead of just parroting what protected him from a punishment. Xander was reaching this place more and more often, happily.

Spike couldn't help groaning, hands resting on Xander's thighs while the boy wiggled and settled himself. "That's right, pet. That's why it's a reward, innit? Fill that pussy of yours until it's bursting."

He _wanted_ to grab Xander's hips again, raising and lowering him like Xander was nothing but a toy to be manipulated -- and he would, eventually. Right then, however, this was about Xander doing the dirty work and loving it, so Spike tucked his hands behind his head, leaning back into the sofa and smirking at the boy impaled on his cock.

***

It really was deep, making Xander feel like he was stretched almost past bearing. Then Spike laid back and looked at him, and he suddenly felt about fifteen again, all hands and feet and no idea of where to put anything. Squirming uncomfortably, he wished there was some way to hide his face, but unlike on his hands and knees, Spike could see everything in this position.

As he moved, trying to get a feel for where everything was, Spike's cock pressed up against his prostate, making him gasp and freeze.

This time, when he moved, it was more deliberate, Spike was smiling wider, and that cock was pressing right where he needed it most.

***

"There's my slut," Spike murmured as Xander found the correct angle and began to pick up speed and confidence. "Look at you, little one. Watch yourself. Two seconds on Daddy's cock and you're gagging for it. You bitch. You greedy bitch. That's right, fuck yourself on me. Does it feel good, whore? Tell me."

***

Xander whimpered, hips moving beyond his control as the head of Spike's cock rubbed repetitively over his prostate. The ring on his cock bit painfully into his own dick, adding another level of sensation, and Spike's words just pushed him even higher.

"Y-yes, daddy, feels s-so g-good, filling me up l-like this." Xander _wanted_ to beg to come, but he'd learned over the last week that it did little good, just giving Spike one more thing to hold over his head, but there was one thing he could beg for. "Pl-please, n-n-need more?"

***

Fingers bit into the skin at the base of Xander's cock, tightening the ring around him just long enough for Xander to cry out in pain. Spike had to wait for the shocks to fade from his eyes before he could explain himself, thrusting into Xander a few times just so he could neutralize the pain faster. God, his boy had such a sweet arse. "I've explained to you," he said, voice dark and thinly edged with anger. "You will address me _properly_ \-- or I'll have to turn your reward into your punishment, little one."

***

"Sorry, daddy, sorry!" Xander cried, pain flashing bright shocks through his body and leaving him shaking and clinging to Spike as the only steady thing in the world.

When he could breathe again, Xander continued to clutch at Spike's shoulders and beg. "Please, daddy. Please? I want more, daddy, please?"

***

"Shh, little whore," Spike crooned, petting the head leaning heavily against his shoulder, sweaty skin leaking onto his. "There's my bitch. Let her out, now. My greedy, desperate little bottom-bitch. The one who can't think but for Daddy's cock in her pussy, Daddy's come inside her belly."

He knew Xander would never admit it, but each filth-laced word had the boy calming down, relaxing into the pain and letting it transmute into pleasure as Spike lightly rocked up. He wasn't fucking Xander -- he was going to make the boy do that, definitely -- but just rubbing his cock along the inner walls of Xander's arse even without hitting his prostate gave Xander enough physical pleasure that he was calming down, whimpering a little as he regained control of his breathing.

"There, now." Spike pushed Xander back, seating him more fully over his cock. "Better, little one?"

***

Gradually, Xander relaxed, letting Spike's words wash over him as his cock pressed inside him. When he was pushed back, he was ready to look Spike in the face again. "Yes, daddy."

Xander moved his hips experimentally, gasping as Spike's cock pressed into his prostate again. Hands clutched on Spike's shoulders, Xander rocked up and down, loving how much deeper Spike was getting. "Daddy? Is it good?"

***

Xander's lower lip tasted of salty sweat and fear when Spike sucked on it. "Mm hm," he said, pulling back with a final nip. "Very good, little one. I'm inside you so deep, your little body making me feel _very_ good. Can you go faster, now? Bounce on Daddy's cock?"

***

Nodding and biting his lip, Xander started to move faster. Every stroke felt like he was being split open, and it didn't take much for him to start moaning softly, begging without words for more from his daddy.

***

Spike sighed when Xander finally found a good speed and rhythm, sinking more deeply into the couch. "That's it," he purred, stretching one arm along the back of the sofa, the other coming up to curl over Xander's hip, holding him without guiding as Xander bounced up and down. "You look so pretty like this, little one. Flushed and sweaty as you fuck yourself onto Daddy's cock. Gonna be doing this a lot, too, pet. Just gonna lay down and let you fuck yourself until I come all up inside you. Would you like that, little one?"

***

"Uh, huh," Xander panted. "I like this, daddy. Feels so good - so big and deep." Experimentally, Xander stopped bouncing and started to roll his hips, feeling like his eyes crossed when kept Spike's cock as deep as it could go.

***

Spike groaned in tandem with Xander as the boy tried and successfully found a new trick to play. "Tell me. Tell me how you like this."

***

Xander closed his eyes, face aflame. He knew what Spike wanted, and every time it got easier. That scared Xander, because he was afraid that he'd slip at the wrong time.

"I _really_ like this, daddy. Makes me feel like a real slut for you - filling up my p-p-pussy so good. Want to be your b-b-bitch, always, just riding your cock as m-much as you want. L-l-love it..."

***

"Knew you were," Spike muttered, his tone vicious as his body started to fully react to Xander's movements. He slid his hands along Xander's hip, down to his cock, worming his fingers under Xander's weight to cup the boy's balls. He didn't rub them, just offers his hand for Xander to grind into -- which he immediately did, moaning like a cheap tart. "Always knew what a little bitch you were, just begging for someone to bend you over and fuck you. Did you dream about it? Did you wake up spent and cold, dreaming of someone treating you like the whore you are?"

***

Immediately, Xander nodded. He'd learned that denying just meant that Spike would push and push until he admitted it anyway.

This was less humiliating.

"Yes, d-daddy. I'm _your_ whore, your b-bitch. Want it, want it so b-bad."

***

Xander's body was warm and heavy as he ground himself in circles around Spike's cock. He was panting, eyes heavy lidded and clear -- that meant he wasn't lying about the dreams. And _that_ meant Spike had an entirely new avenue of torment opening up before his eyes.

"You did, little one?" Spike released Xander's balls, curling his fingers around his cock and holding still, providing Xander with a tunnel to fuck, growing slick with precome smearing against fingers and palm. "When was the first time, slut? When did you first dream of kneeling before your Daddy and sucking him the way a good cocksucker should?"

***

Lost in the pleasure of having a warm, slick channel around his dick, Xander didn't understand the question at first. When he did, he froze. "Uh..."

Spike's hand grew uncomfortably tight, and Xander mewled and squirmed. "I asked you a question, little one."

"I... I don't remember, daddy. Seems like I've had them forever. But I didn't want to admit them!"

***

It was far too easy.

And fun.

Spike let go of Xander's cock, reaching around to smack the pert arse resting on his thighs. "I told you not to lie to me, pet. Don't need an exact date, just ... when they started starring _me_. And what exactly I was doing to a dirty, slutty little boy like you."

***

Xander jumped as his ass was spanked, and tried to remember the first time he dreamed about Spike. "It was after you moved into the basement. They weren't - weren't specific, daddy. Just you m-making me do stuff, you know?"

***

Now that was interesting. Oh, not that he'd been having submissive dreams for that long -- Spike was willing to lay money the boy'd been having them since he was old enough to fantasize. But that he'd wanted Spike even then, and Spike...

Hadn't known. What a fucking waste that was. Almost a year of not having a boy to fuck and abuse when he could have, particularly back when he was in the basement and having someone to order around would've made him feel a hell of a lot better.

"No, I don't know, little one. Tell me." Rubbing the arse he'd slapped, Spike reached between Xander's cheeks to brush over the stretched skin there, rubbing it and himself as Xander started moving even faster. "Did I order you over after you'd tied me to that crap chair of yours, tell you to suck me off? Or was it like this, little slut; did you climb onto my lap and rub and rock until I'd come all over you?"

***

He stopped moving, luxuriating in the simple touch and staring intently at Spike's chest so that he couldn't see his expression. "S-simple stuff, daddy. You t-telling me to s-suck you off, with me on my knees. T-taking me out of the b-basement to l-live with you," Xander's voice dropped to a bare whisper, "So you could t-take c-care of m-me."

***

Spike cupped Xander's cheek gently, making him look up. This was a crucial moment, although in retrospect Xander wouldn't think so. This was when Xander started to truly _believe_ that he was Spike's: his property. And that Spike was his Daddy.

Thumb rubbing over Xander's cheekbone, Spike leaned forward to kiss his mouth. "My poor little one. Never told me, did you? But that's all right. Daddy's taking care of you now. Daddy's going to hold you and keep you and take care of you always." He began slowly rocking into Xander's arse, bouncing him lightly with each upward thrust. "Gonna make my little one feel very good, just like now. Isn't that right, pet? Here, arms around my neck." Spike waited for Xander to comply, the almost hug giving Xander the added benefit of more leverage. "This feels good, doesn't it, little one? Daddy taking good care of you, giving your cock-hungry pussy what it needs."

***

With a sob, Xander started to move again, a weight coming off his chest at his admission. "Yes, daddy. Feels good. Love it when y-you use m-me, daddy, like a wh-whore."

***

"When I fuck your pussy," Spike told him.

Xander flushed, then paled, and said, "When you f - "

Shaking his head, Spike rubbed the place he'd slapped. "Who am I, little one?"

The answer came gratifyingly immediately: "Daddy."

"So, then it would be when ... "

***

Stammering, Xander said, "When daddy f-f-fucks my p-p-pussy."

Spike continued to rub his ass, saying, "Again, little one."

"When daddy fucks my p-pussy."

"One more time."

Finally, Xander managed to get it out without stuttering. "When daddy fucks my pussy."

***

"Good boy!" Spike praised, using his hold on Xander's arse to bounce him a little faster. "That's my good little bitch, so very obedient for his Daddy. Faster, baby, Daddy's almost ready to give you his come. Do you want that?"

Xander nodded. He'd begun moving more and more easily over Spike's cock, finally reaching the level of submission he needed to bounce and grind and generally do everything to make Spike feel fantastic. Xander's cock was very hard as well, slapping against his belly with each new contortion, panting both from need and exertion.

He grunted, shifting his hips to match the pace he wanted Xander moving at. That pushed the head of his cock even harder over Xander's prostate, the boy jerking as his pleasure increased.

***

Crying out, Xander moved as Spike guided him. Pleasure was skittering over his nerves, gathering down in his balls, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last.

"Daddy, daddy, daddydaddydaddy..."

***

God, he loved to hear his boy beg. Loved to hear that moment when the self-awareness -- self-disgust -- vanished into white-hot need and the kind of mindless _giving_ that Spike intended to bring Xander to again and again, accustoming him to what he should be like.

Making it worth his while.

Spike growled, thrusting up hard as he began to come. Fighting through pleasure like molasses on his body, Spike got the ring off Xander's cock -- all hail plastic that slid off without pain -- stroking it roughly as he spilled into Xander's arse. "Come on, little one," he panted. "Come for Daddy."

***

Spike's hand moved over him once, twice, three more times, and then he was coming with a harsh groan.

For a long moment, he melted into Spike, cuddling up close as he caught his breath. Then he sat back up, and before Spike could say or do anything else, he was already bending his head to lick up his come off Spike's chest and stomach.

***

Spike rumbled his approval while Xander contorted enough to remain spitted over Spike's cock while cleaning his chest and belly. "There's my boy," Spike murmured, smoothing sweaty curls off of Xander's forehead, letting his fingers trail down neck and shoulders before starting the whole thing again. "My perfect little whore. So good to me, pet. Keep this up and I might be giving you even more treats."

He chuckled as Xander licked over his nipple, holding his head so the boy knew to suckle -- which he immediately did, moaning like the slut he was as he nursed at Spike's chest. "Such a good boy for Daddy."

***

Quietly, he nursed at Spike's nipple, laving it thoroughly. It wasn't as good as sucking Spike's cock, but it still felt good in his mouth.

When Spike nudged him slightly, he shifted to the other. As he sucked, he twisted, loving the feel of Spike still inside of him. He kept going until Spike put a hand under his chin and lifted his head, tugging it up.

Staring at Spike, he waited to be told what daddy wanted him to do now.

***

It wasn't that Xander's eyes were _empty_ precisely -- they weren't. The boy was still in there, still cognizant and whole. It was just that right now, when he was like this, his eyes glowed with _trust_. His mind wasn't blank, but it also wasn't active, content to let Spike control not just his body but the thoughts that teemed and seethed behind amber-colored eyes.

Spike leaned forward and kissed him, sucking on Xander's tongue while the boy moaned into his mouth, eager for the intimacy and affection kissing meant -- and, of course, sucking. This boy would do literally anything to suck.

"Feeling better now, little one?" Spike asked, idly carding through Xander's hair while the boy leaned into his touch. His other hand rubbed at Xander's arse, in effect squeezing him more tightly around his soft -- for now -- cock. "Or does my little cockslut need to suck for a bit?"

***

Xander cuddled in close, luxuriating in the simple touch from Spike. He was unbelievably content that Spike enjoyed his oral fixation so much and was willing to indulge him as much as he liked. "Don't _need_ to, daddy. But can if you want me to."

***

Such a simple response. Simple, and thoroughly aware that as much as Spike might take Xander's needs into account -- it was _his_ needs that took precedent. Still joined inside his boy, Spike stretched out over the sofa, enjoying the comforting weight of heavy sated slut wriggling contentedly over his body. It was almost peaceful, the faint sounds of the outside world background noise compared to the slow, steady thud of Xander's heart.

Nuzzling Xander's ear, he offered the boy his thumb to suck on for a little bit. Warm lips immediately closed around it with an eye-fluttered moan. Spike chuckled. "Good cocksucker," he said, making sure to keep his voice warm and affectionate. "Can lift off me, if you like, little one. Don't want you too sore."

***

Xander wanted to say something like, "I'm okay," or "If that's what you want," but that would require him to let go of Spike's thumb. So instead, he just shifted enough that Spike slid out of him.

Groaning at the sensation, he closed his eyes and suckled on Spike's thumb thoughtfully. More and more he was settling into the life that Spike was determined to see him follow, but he was still worried about what Willow might do. God only knows what she might get in her head if she thought it would be good for Xander.

He loved Willow, but it wouldn't be beyond her to cast a spell to "fix" Xander if she thought it was in his best interests. She'd always mothered him, and he'd rarely objected, but now.... Oh, now, it could be a problem.

Sighing softly, he decided to worry about it if and when it became an issue and simply focused his attention on Spike's hand, his own hand wrapped around his wrist so he couldn't move it away.

***

Spike let Xander drift against him, luxuriating in the feeling of being thoroughly sated and toasty, the steady, wet noises of Xander sucking as his body growing heavier and sleepier...

He flexed against the hand curled around his wrist, enjoying the way Xander immediately tightened his grip, not wanting to lose his treat. "Really need to get you a binky," he mused, watching as Xander's eyes grew wide as he woke up a little. "A pacifier, like little, baby boys suck. I'd fuck you while you sucked on it, pet. Fuck you so much that just putting one in your mouth'll get your hard and desperate for it, your pussy aching for Daddy's cock."

Xander's slow, delicate flush made Spike grin; craning his neck to nip whatever bits of Xander's flesh he could reach. "Up with you, little one. I know someone's probably hungry and I need to give my dirty slut a bath."

***

Blinking sleepily, it took Xander a minute to figure out what Spike was saying. When he did, he blushed all the way down to his waist. It was one thing to suck on Spike's cock or his thumb or even a toy. But a pacifier? He didn't know if he could do such a thing.

Oh, well, deal with it when Spike put the toy in his mouth, and not before.

In the meantime, Spike wanted him up, and with a groan he pulled himself out of his lap, standing on legs that shook from exhaustion.

***

Spike didn't steady Xander, watching as the boy took a deep breath and got himself under control without any assistance -- and then turned and held a hand out for Spike. "Good boy," Spike told him, allowing Xander to help him to his feet. He didn't _need_ the help, of course; not even mind-blowing orgasms could make Spike that wobbly on his pins. But it was nice to see the boy know he had to do for Spike, and Spike wasn't interested in making him feel like shit just because -- yet.

Slinging an arm around Xander's waist, he guided Xander into the kitchen and sat him on one of the bar stools -- and grinned when the boy immediately winced. "Feel like spoiling you a bit," he mused as he looked over the crud in the freezer. "Not gonna do this often, mind -- you're not as healthy as you should be. But I think pizza'll be all right. Plain. Go order it, pet, and then start the water for us."

Xander's eyes immediately lit up, even when Spike qualified his pressie down to a plain pie, eagerly calling in the order while Spike heated up his first of several mugs for that evening; ah, the beauty of a little boy who didn't know or care where Spike was getting his blood.

***

As soon as he'd called in the order for the pizza - god, he hadn't had 'za since he started sleeping with Spike - he went to the bathroom and started the water, as hot as he could tolerate it.

Spike would probably have liked it a bit hotter, to be honest, but there was a difference between giving in to Spike's preferences and ending up with burns in some fairly sensitive places, and thankfully, Spike respected the difference. He didn't make Xander do anything actually physically harmful, just... uncomfortable, sometimes.

When he returned to the kitchen, he glanced at the mug turning in the microwave. He knew it was human - probably bought from Willie. Spike thought he didn't realize what it was, but Xander honestly saw no point in getting upset about it. Spike was a _vampire_ , period. If he wanted to think that Xander was too dumb to notice the difference in the blood bags, he was welcome to it.

***

"We've got twenty minutes, little one," Spike said as he sipped his mug. Sweet, rich human blood flooded his system, making his soft cock twitch with eagerness, his senses flaring with bright clarity. Lovely stuff. He was not _ever_ going back to pig if he could help it. But to be honest... as much as he missed the hunt and the kill, he was a creature of comforts. Having his meals in a bag wasn't a half-bad set of circumstances. Now that it was human again, anyway. "Shall we?"

Cupping Xander's arse, Spike wormed a finger into his boy, using that as a steering guide into the fragrantly steaming bathroom. "Kneel," Spike instructed, gesturing at the other end of the tub -- bless Anya's insistence that they get a deep, claw-footed tub big enough for three -- while Spike climbed into the front and stretched out comfortably. "Wash me good, little one."

***

Kneeling in the steaming water, Xander pulled down a washcloth and some of the gel that Spike favored. Working it to a lather, he started with Spike's feet and legs, as they were closest, working the cloth as a soft massage.

Avoiding Spike's cock and balls, he continued his way up over Spike's chest and arms, still massaging softly. When everything else was clean, he asked, "Daddy, stand up, please?"

Spike smiled and stood, letting Xander run the soapy cloth over his cock, getting it clean as well. Then, as Xander let some of the soapy water out of the tub, Spike turned on the shower, letting the water rinse him clean.

Xander was still on his knees, and looked up at the half hard cock bobbing in front of him. His mouth immediately started to water, and he forced himself to look up at Spike's face, wondering if they had time.

***

Pheromones drifted over the mint and lime scent of the bath wash Spike had ordered the boy use. Xander's eyes were locked on his, mouth twisted into a little squiggle of concentration -- boy wanted his cock again. Always.

Chuckling, Spike cupped Xander's cheek and jaw, rubbing his thumb over water-softened lips that parted, tongue flickering out eagerly on the upward sweep of each pass. "Your choice, little one. Want to suck on Daddy's cock, or do you want Daddy to clean you up?"

***

Xander cocked his head, considering. He wanted Spike's cock, but there was a time limit, and at least one of them was going to have to be dressed by the time the pizza guy got there. Besides, if he asked to be washed, then he got to feel Spike's hands on him.

Decision made, he nodded firmly. "Both. Clean up now, suck on you later?"

***

"Greedy," Spike admonished. He turned the taps back on to as hot as Xander could stand, sinking into the water with a sigh. "C'mere, little one. Into Daddy's lap like he's going to fill that greedy pussy of yours again."

Xander flowed into his lap eagerly, wriggling like the little one Spike named him. Spike cock rubbed along the groove of Xander's arse as he gently soaped and cleaned his boy, even going as far as to wash his hair, grinding away absently as he ran his hands all over Xander's body. When the boy was full of suds, Spike tapped the boy's cock and said, "Stand up."

The shower hissed as it was turned on, spattering against the walls and Spike body as he rinsed Xander off. "Bend, little one." Xander obediently grabbed his own ankles -- or as close as he could come to it -- turning his arse up to the water. Spike soaped and rinsed that area as well, even going so far as to wiggle a few soapy fingers up the boy's grasping, greedy body -- which immediately clamped around Spike's fingers, the boy moaning softly.

"Sore?" he asked, gently fingering the boy.

***

Moaning, Xander shook his head as best he could given that the position was causing him to get a little dizzy. "N-no, daddy. Feels g-g-good."

***

"Whore," Spike told him, other hand stroking the boy's arse while it was fingered and opened. "Cock-hungry bitch." Xander moaned in agreement, his body starting to sway to the increased pounding of his blood. It was too bad Spike couldn't just leave him like this, fucking his arse...

But he was still human and Spike had to learn to live with those limitations.

Withdrawing his fingers, he rinsed his boy's arse out thoroughly before giving him the tap to stand back up. Xander swayed alarmingly as he rose, eyes circling in their sockets until Spike cupped Xander's silken sac, squeezing it rhythmically until Xander settled, cock slightly more than half-hard at Spike's touch.

"Time to dry off, little one," he said, adopting as fatherly an attitude as he could -- it always drove Xander wild with shame and lust. "Come on, pet, out you go and into those towels. Don't want you catching a cold."

***

His ears ringing a little from the extra blood in his head, Xander did as he was told, drying off quickly and then taking one of the dry towels to use on Spike.

Once they were both dry, Spike patted his face and said, "Go put on a pair of sweats, little one. Pizza's gonna be here any second." Nodding, Xander scurried to the bedroom and pulled out the only pair of sweats left in his dresser - a pair so tight that he couldn't hide his hard on if he tried. The pizza guy was going to be able to take one look and know that he was the slut that Spike named him.

But it was too late to do anything about it, because as if his thoughts conjured him, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he paid for the pie, ignoring the blush that colored his face over his shirtlessness and the raised eyebrow aimed at his hard cock.

As he turned to go back into the apartment, he heard, "Xander?"

Turning back around, he saw Willow making her way determinately down the hallway.

***

Spike, with his head in the freezer, didn't notice anything was wrong until the humiliation-without-lust scent was overpowering. Realizing instantly that this wasn't the pizza boy, Spike wrapped a towel more tightly around his waist and went into the living room just in time to see Willow giving Xander a not-happy-at-all once over. It was the disapproving little frown between her eyebrows that did it. And the way Xander was so upset he'd be near tears, if he were alone.

Spike took the pizza box, placing it on the end table while wrapping an arm around Xander's waist reassuringly. The boy leaned against him, not as heavily as he clearly wanted to, but obviously seeking support. Spike fitted two fingers into Xander's sweat pants, far enough back that Willow wouldn't notice, and began stroking softly.

"Red," he greeted with a friendly smile. "Wasn't expecting you; wouldn't have been in the middle of a laundry, otherwise."

 _The hell are you doing here_ , he wanted to snarl. _Frightening my boy and possibly undoing weeks of training with your coy little don't-mind-me's. Bitch._ Instead, though, he waited as she looked over the spotless apartment -- Xander cleaned when told -- and Xander half-naked state again. "Laundry? You guys... do laundry?"

***

Leaning into the touch as much as he felt like he could, Xander smiled at Willow. Ignoring the way that it probably looked completely fake, given the way it tugged and pulled at skin, he said, "Well, of course we do laundry. How else would we have clean clothes?"

Willow responded with a distracted "Mm, hmm," while continuing to look around the apartment. Finally, she looked directly at Xander. "Do you think we could talk, Xan?"

"Of course, Wills. What's up?"

Now Willow looked at Spike, and then back at Xander. "I meant just the two of us, Xander."

The smile slipped off his face as he tried to come up with an answer for that that wouldn't get Spike instantly staked. "There's nothing we need to talk about that Spike can't hear."

***

Spike made a show of rolling his eyes. "Oh, relax," he huffed, the words for both human's benefit. Pressing a kiss to Xander's temple -- then cheek -- then mouth, letting Xander draw his tongue into his mouth and suck on it desperately while Willow made noises that clearly indicated that she was _definitely_ not disgusted at all what so ever, ew ew, Spike finally drew back.

Xander looked better, like this. Not just because he was lust-dazed and about to smile dopily up at Spike, but because he didn't have that pinched look of a boy who'd been caught.

"Gonna go get changed," he said softly. "I'll stay inside for a bit, all right? Call me when you're done." And let Willow think that Spike wouldn't hear every single word they said.

***

With another kiss, Spike slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Xander and Willow staring at each other. "I wanted to talk to you away from him, Xan. This doesn't make any sense - you _hate_ Spike!"

Xander had to fight to keep his voice low and even. "I used to. Not anymore. Why is this so hard for you?"

"I just don't understand. You're straight! Or was I imaging Anya and Cordy. Wait. No way was I imagining Cordy, unless it was a nightmare. But anyway, you're not gay! I'm the gay one."

"Both of us are allowed to be gay, Willow. It's not like there's a rule that says only one gay person in a friendship. And to be fair, you had Oz before Tara."

Willow nodded, then shook her head. "Still doesn't explain the whole 'Spike' thing. I thought you did the bad-girl thing with Faith. Do you really need a repeat?"

Xander sighed and led Willow over to the couch, sitting carefully. "Look, Willow. I know you don't like Spike, and I didn't used to either. But he takes good care of me, he's not trying to hurt me, and I think you need to trust me, here."

***

Dressed in Xander's sweats and a buttondown t-shirt, Spike leaned against the doorway, staring at faux wood-grain along the edge of the door. It was cracking.

 

"Still doesn't explain the whole 'Spike' thing. I thought you did the bad-girl thing with Faith. Do you really need a repeat?"

 

'Faith' thing? Wasn't she the other slayer, the one that'd gone evil? Spike tried to remember bits and pieces of not caring all that much, reminding himself to ask Xander later. After he successfully told Willow that it wasn't his problem and was a whole heaping lot of _hers_.

"Look, Willow. I know you don't like Spike, and I didn't used to either. But he takes good care of me, he's not trying to hurt me, and I think you need to trust me, here."

 _Good boy_ , Spike mentally praised his boy, peeking out the tiniest bit so that Xander could see him, if he wanted -- Willow had her back to him, so as long as Xander was a bit on the smooth side ... well, he'd just be ready to jerk backwards. Xander looked small on that sofa, even compared to the teeny, short woman perched before him. He looked miserable, too, and Spike knew that had mostly to do with his friend's lack of faith in him.

 _Bitch_ , Spike thought, the invective laden with none of the lust and twisted affection that Xander had come to love so much. This was just hate.

***

A hint of movement caught Xander's eye, and he couldn't help the look towards the bedroom door. When he saw Spike, he smiled. Willow didn't understand their relationship - for that matter _Xander_ didn't understand it most of the time - but it didn't matter.

Willow's face suddenly relaxed, and she said softly, "You really do love him, don't you?"

 _That_ jerked Xander's attention back to her. "I - I. Yeah, I really do."

She smiled and stood. "Okay, Xander. I'm gonna stay out of it, but - " and she turned to face the bedroom, raising her voice just a little, "If you hurt him, Spike, I will turn you into little dust bunnies!"

***

What, that was _it_? Not that Spike was objecting. Absolutely no objections at all. But all she needed was an involuntary smile and a stammered declaration of love that Spike didn't believe for a moment -- boy didn't know the difference between what his heart wanted and his cock needed -- and off she went in a cloud of jasmine? The hell?

Then again ... gift horses and mouths, and all that rot.

Stepping out from the bedroom, Spike leaned against the back of the sofa, cupping his hand around Xander's neck. It was a _highly_ possessive gesture -- but all Willow did was smile at the affection she was seeing. Idiot child. "Right, right, you lot are getting stale with this whole stake-Spike routine. Besides. Even if I _wanted_ to hurt him -- which I bloody well don't -- I _can't_. Give it up for American chipmanship, as Xan's so fond of saying. Satisfied now?"

***

"No, not really. But I am convinced that Xander wants this, versus being shoved into it. And I don't give a damn about your chip, Spike, since it won't stop you from hurting him emotionally."

Willow was obviously trying to glare at Spike, but it wasn't working. She never could stay angry for long. "Willow?"

"Hmmm?" She turned her attention back to Xander. "I'm sorry, Xander. I believe you - doesn't mean I actually trust Spike."

"I know, but you're going to at least stop with the threats of the doing of spells, right?"

She sighed and nodded. "No spells. But if he hurts you, you tell me and I'll kick his butt, okay?"

***

Safe inside his skull, Spike laughed at the implications that Xander wasn't forced into this. Oh, he was -- didn't mean he didn't want it, though, as the boy was responding the way a flower opened up to the sun. He wanted every little bit Spike could give him, and didn't give a damn that Spike had definitely forced the issue to get him to this point.

Xander was nodding at Willow, looking relieved that she'd specifically said that she trusted him, saying, "You'll be my first call," over Spike's "Oi!" of outrage.

Willow giggled a little and waved. "Um, Xander? You may wanna go shopping cause those are a little ... tight."

Xander immediately blushed, while Spike was torn between laughing at his uncomfortable pet or growling at Willow. He settled for glaring. "Not my fault you interrupted us right before sex. Now _leave_ , woman! I want my shag!"

That had Willow blushing fire-engine red as she gasped out something and scrambled from the apartment.

"Finally," Spike groused. "Idiot bint, poking her nose in where it doesn't belong. And how're you, love?" Spike asked, dropping his voice into a croon. "Not too fashed by her, are you?"

***

Xander held out his arms to Spike, relieved when he immediately sat down next to him. It enabled him to curl into a ball in his lap, trying to not let his frustration and anger with Willow grow to unmanageable proportions. "I'm okay, daddy. Not happy, particularly, but okay."

Spike ran his hand through Xander's hair, making him feel like he should be purring or something. "I just get tired of them treating me like an idiot."

***

Spike growled thoughtfully under his breath. The urge to say something like "their loss" was strong, but as it was absolutely factually accurate and it was half their idiocy that had Xander curled so trustingly on his lap and calling him Daddy, well -- wouldn't do for him to malign what'd set things up as perfect as an eight ball in the corner, would it?

He rubbed his thumb through Xander's stubbled jaw, the boy wriggling in pleasure as he was petted. "Not really important, then, are they, little one?" he asked instead. "If they treat you like dirt, well, you can treat 'em like dirt right back. I've got you. Don't think you're stupid, or untrustworthy. Just a little boy, who needs -- " He looked down at Xander, smiling. "What's he need, love?"

***

Pressing his face into Spike's hand, Xander smiled a little. "He needs his daddy."

Spike smiled, making Xander feel warm inside like he'd done something right. He knew that he shouldn't be so dependent on Spike, but still, the reinforcement felt good. Ducking his head, he started to ask a question just as his stomach growled.

"Okay, pet, you still need to eat."

Xander nodded and went into the kitchen, getting out a plate and taking a few pieces of the 'za. Taking the plate and a glass of milk out to the living room, he sat down on the floor next to Spike's feet and started to eat.

***

Xander's reliance on habit, seating himself at Spike's feet with a glass of milk like a child, had Spike humming and his cock twitching. He loved to watch Xander slip so easily into the role of a submissive; he loved it even when Xander argued about it, too, because that made the subconscious obedience that _always_ seemed to kick in that much sweeter.

Spike patted the sofa beside him. "C'mere, pet. Tonight you can sit up by me." Then, purposefully not looking at Xander, he turned on the TV and flipped to ... christ was that _Speed_? Ah, well. Sandra Bullock's tits were nice.

***

Blushing, Xander shifted up on the couch, setting the milk down on the coffee table. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating, but he managed to finish off the slice of pizza in a few bites, and the second only took a few moments longer.

Turning, he laid down on the couch to watch the movie, his head in Spike's lap. Still watching, Spike started to pet his hair, making him relax as if he'd been fed some of the _good_ drugs. Every touch made his body vibrate like a tuning fork that had been dropped and he started to purr.

***

The sound confused him at first. It wasn't the rumbling, growling sound Spike had half-expected for days now; it wasn't constant, the need to breathe putting weird stops in the noise. But Xander was definitely purring -- well, humming really, but the same thing. Xander was _purring_.

Spike continued to pet the boy, spreading his touches to the boy's shoulders and back, slipping down to rub between the boy's cheeks before starting all over again. "Still hungry, love?" he murmured, quietly so not to disturb the hush that'd fallen on them. It wasn't very dominant of him, but Spike was enjoying this as much as Xander. "Don't want my little one to want for anything."

***

Reluctant to say anything that might break the spell falling over him, Xander shook his head silently, nuzzling into Spike's leg. Each light touch did more than any amount of force to comfort him, and he was loving every second. There was only one thing that could make things better.

By squirming and shifting, he finally managed to work himself up over Spike's groin, burying his face and inhaling deeply. Even over the smell of fabric softener and soap, he could scent the musk that was Spike. Rubbing his cheek on the bulge that was starting to form in the sweats, he smiled and purred a little louder.

***

Spike's surprised chuckle was a dirty thing, fit for back rooms and alley-ways, but he knew Xander wouldn't hear any of that: he'd hear the affection and pride in the way he cuddled directly onto Spike's groin, nuzzling against it like a puppy reassuring himself that _this_ was the right scent that meant home.

"Here, little one, lift up a bit." Spike kept his voice quiet, not wanting to startle the half-asleep boy on his lap. When Xander obligingly lifted his head, Spike shimmied the sweats down to his thighs, shifting so he was slumped even further into the sofa, allowing Xander to pillow his head on Spike's stomach -- and slip Spike's cock into his mouth.

"There's my cocksucker," Spike praised him, returning to the slow, light touches. He added a few -- nipples and right below Xander's belly-button, a spot that always made him pant -- but made certain his touch wasn't arousing. Just reassuring. "My good little slut."

***

Content, Xander suckled on Spike's cock. He wasn't using any of the tricks that Spike had taught him to build things quickly. Instead, this was pure comfort - being able to relax and suck as much as he wanted without having to _do_ anything.

One hand slipped down to Spike's hip, curling around the sharp bones there and clinging tightly as he continued to suck. The other started to draw random patterns on his leg. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, or even at all, as he focused on the cock in his mouth.

***

It said something about the amount of sex Spike was getting that he didn't even need to be hard for this. He _was_ , but there wasn't much urgency behind it. Just a fizzling at the base of his spine and comfort leaking through his veins while Xander suckled him, clinging tightly. Spike continued petting him as Speed became something awful cop drama with no point, as he hadn't seen what came before, and then something else Spike still wasn't paying attention to. And all the while, Xander continued to suck.

He could probably fall asleep just like that, but Spike had spent too much time kipping where he could, forget the two years he'd had a crypt with no bed. So he gently shook his boy awake, stripping him down and getting him into the bedroom.

Xander's eyes were wet and glassy with sleep as he lay his head down on the pillow, blinking at Spike before looking down at Spike's groin again. Spike chuckled softly, turning out the light before pushing on Xander's head. "All right, greedy bitch. Daddy wants your throat."

Xander gave him a secret grin and slithered down the bed to wrap arms around Spike's waist even as he wrapped his lips around Spike's cock. Sighing, Spike pet Xander's forehead and hair while the boy hummed in half-asleep contentment. All in all, it'd been a good day. The Scoobies had bound Xander even more tightly to Spike, and he'd have a hot, willing throat to fuck when he woke up. Not bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Xander woke gradually. Some time during the night, he had shifted, and Spike was lying practically on top of him, sucking up body heat.

It was Saturday, and he didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. A nice, long, lazy day at home sounded good. Of course, that wasn't counting on anything that Spike might decide that he wanted to do, but hopefully he'd let Xander get some extra rest.

Stretching as best as he could, trying not to disturb Spike, Xander couldn't help the yawn that spilled out. Nuzzling into Spike's neck, he tried to go back to sleep but he was awake now, and, more importantly, so was his bladder.

It took some doing, but he managed to slip out from under Spike without waking him. Going into the bathroom, he did the various necessary things, washed his hands, and then returned to the bedroom. Spike had turned to face him, looking vaguely unhappy in his sleep, one arm thrown out over the side of the bed.

Xander still wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them. All he knew was that he was becoming more and more comfortable with being under Spike. He just hoped that one day he wouldn't slip and call Spike "Daddy" where it wasn't appropriate.

Pushing away the deep thoughts, muttering to himself that it was too early for such things, he went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Maybe he'd try something a little different today. Scooting down the bed, he studied Spike quiescent cock curiously. Wondering how much trouble he'd get in for starting things without permission, he ultimately shrugged and figured it would probably be worth it.

With that idea in mind, he ducked his head and took Spike's cock in deep.

***

Vague dreams haunted Spike, feathers brushing against his mind in grays and browns. He reached for them, trying to catch, and unexpectedly desperate when they slipped between his fingers. It was cold, all of a sudden, and emptiness echoed around him, wrong and distorted, and it was --

Warm. Hot, even, wet and with a sweet suction that dragged Spike away from his mindless questing into a room that smelled of sex and himself, a hint of mint and soap, and lust. Lots and lots of lust, pouring out through the room the way smoke would blanket and fuzz the edges -- and not a drop of it was his own.

Yawning sleepily, Spike stretched his arms above his head and glanced back down, smiling slightly. "Morning, little one," he said, his voice rough with sleep. Anxious eyes met his, flitting back and forth as they sought permission. His hand reached down without conscious thought, cupping Xander's jaw to rub his thumb over a stubbled cheek. "Greedy little slut," he continued, affectionate despite the dirty words. "Got hungry, did you?"

***

"Mm hmm," Xander hummed, loving the way it made Spike jump, then pretend it didn't. There wasn't any urgency to what he was doing. This was just a long and lazy suckling. Slowly, Spike's cock filled, lengthening in his mouth and filling it just perfectly.

When Spike ran his hand through his hair, he dropped down further, taking more of his cock into his mouth and throat. Loving it, he hummed his contentment.

***

Spike widened his legs, arching as he was taken in deeper. "Little whore," he crooned, settling more deeply into the bed while Xander crawled into the space his body vacated. Spike ran the flat of his foot over Xander's thigh and buttocks, even contorting enough to stroke his toes over Xander's back. "Cocksucking fag. Nothing but a queer little pussy-boy, aren't you? Hmm." His hand curled back into Xander's hair, tugging at tangled locks until it _almost_ started to hurt -- Xander, who's eyes were so expressively dark, negative light that told a story a child could follow, not Spike. "My queer little pussy-boy."

***

As Spike alternately petted and pulled at him, Xander whined, trying to take him even deeper. His throat _ached_ with the need to take as much as he could. Spike's words washed over him, leaving him in a humiliated and turned on fog. He wanted to deny being a fag, but with a cock in his mouth - willingly and by his own choice, no less - he couldn't. All he could do was close his eyes and focus on the taste and the need.

***

"Open," Spike ordered softly, stroking his thumb over the delicate skin right beneath Xander's left eye. "Don't like it when my boy tries to hide from me."

It took a few moments for Xander to obey, lashes fluttering reluctantly as they rose. His eyes were dark -- pitch and tar, with little lights like stars inside the ink -- twisted up desire for more and the shame his wants gave him.

It made Spike groan, thrusting up into Xander's mouth. "Swallow me, little one," he ordered. "Like we practiced? Do that."

***

Shifting, Xander tried to get himself at a good angle to swallow down Spike's cock. On his first try, he choked, coughing and having to pull back fast so that he could catch his breath.

Before Spike could say anything, though, he'd tried again, this time managing to swallow and get Spike's cock most of the way down his throat. Once there, he focused on breathing for a few minutes, trying to make sure that he wasn't going to lose it again. Once he was certain, he started moving, just a little, hoping that Spike would continue to be patient.

***

Smirking, Spike leaned back against the bed; the look in Xander's eyes was just daring him to say something, to stop his blowjob just to ridicule. Spike, however, had no interest in ridiculing Xander for having a perfectly normal gag-reflex -- particularly as the boy immediately tried again, determination marring the lines of his face until the cock in his mouth created new ones.

"Better?" he asked as Xander began to relax a little, moving infinitesimal amounts as he tried different angles. When Xander hummed something in agreement, Spike chuckled, gently tousling his hair. "Good boy."

***

Slowly, it got easier, till Xander was moving up and down the length of Spike's cock. Every so often he'd still choke, but he kept trying. Finally he finally got settled enough that he was moving almost effortlessly, rapt in the feeling. His eyes closed again, but this time simply because he was so engrossed in what he was doing.

Dropping all the way down, he tried to swallow, moaning as his throat constricted around Spike's cock.

***

The vibrations mixed with the silken feel of Xander's mouth around him. Spike groaned, both hands locked around Xander's head; instinct wanted him to grab and move, forcing himself even deeper inside that wet mouth. Self-control, however, kept him from doing anything but enjoying the radiating heat of Xander's scalp, hair like cool rain against his fingers.

"Again," he ordered, gruff with need, his body thrumming like a violin-string that'd been plucked. "Again, little one. Daddy wants to come."

 

***

The want in Spike's voice made Xander proud - he'd done that! Him! - and it made him want more. So, cautiously, he did it again, only to be rewarded by Spike's moan and his hands tightening in his hair. "Again..."

This time, when he swallowed, he didn't pause to be told, just repeating it over and over again as fast as he dared. _Wanna make my daddy come... wanna make him proud of me..._

***

Xander was making little _nng_ , snuffling noises as he bobbed himself faster and faster, swallowing over Spike's cock to some rhythm powerful enough that it caught his breathing and heartbeat along with that wicked tongue and hot, grasping throat working him over and --

Spike cried out, arching as he came. He pulsed three times, body clenching up like it was seizing as one of those pulses went directly down Xander's throat. "Hell," he groaned when he collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

***

Xander lifted his head, licking his lips as he smiled at Spike. "Good morning, daddy."

***

"Berk," Spike muttered, gesturing for Xander to crawl up beside him. Once he had, Spike immediately found the boy's cock to play with, absently fondling and tugging it as he buried his face in Xander's hair. "Why'd you wake me up so sodding early?"

He had no intention of letting Xander come. Yet, anyway. But reinforcing just how much belonged to him, though, wasn't a bad thing -- and making Xander gasp and go white around the eyes was a hell of a lot of fun.

***

"Uh... cause I wanted to suck on you, daddy," Xander said, fighting back a moan as Spike's hand skillfully played with his dick.

***

"Greedy," Spike said, trying for disparaging and landing somewhere between affectionate and indulgent. "Go get me my breakfast; can't live on come the way you can, little one."

***

Biting his lip, Xander bit back his first response, which was a great big no. He wanted to come so badly, but he knew that the surest way to guarantee that he _wouldn't_ would be to say something like that.

So instead, he slipped out of the bed and padded to the kitchen. Pouring a mug full of Spike's blood, he absently leaned against the counter and rubbed at his aching dick as he waited for the timer to ring.

***

Spike waited exactly thirty seconds before yelling, "And don't play with your cock, or I'll put it back in the cage!" It always pissed Xander off when Spike 'caught' him at things anyone not completely unfamiliar with vampires or anyone who'd dominated submissive, eager little boys before knew to expect.

***

 _How the hell does he know?_ Xander thought as he jerked his hand away. It wasn't fair.

The microwave dinged, and he carefully picked up the mug, carrying it back into the bedroom and handing it to Spike before sliding back into the bed. He wanted to ask if Spike was using his vampiric hearing or something, but that would give away what he'd been doing, so instead he just sat there feeling very disgruntled.

***

Chuckling around a mouthful of blood -- a year and more on pig and he still appreciated every single milligram of the good stuff -- Spike snaked an arm around his boy, pulling him down close and this time rubbing between the boy's arse and toying with his bollocks. "Aw," he mocked, licking a stray bit of blood from his lower lip. "Don't pout so, little one."

***

Xander's hips rocked up, trying to get more of that fleeting touch. He wasn't about to claim he wasn't pouting, even if he _wasn't_. Instead, he leaned in, hoping to get a kiss.

Spike chuckled and obliged him. He tasted of copper and sleep, and Xander moaned into it.

***

That Xander was so excellently good at kissing probably shouldn't have surprised Spike -- he'd heard of the boy's disastrous relationships and knew enough about the girls in question that an adequate kisser wasn't going to cut it. In Cordelia's case, she'd probably just bite it off as she swished away on Blanhik heels. But as much as Spike enjoyed the kissing, that still wasn't something he approved of. Not really. Because kissing was intimate and sharing instead of the giving or taking that Spike preferred.

Spike ended the kiss by biting Xander's tongue hard enough that they both gasped, although Xander's had a touch more excitement in it. Good. "Mm. A whole day with my little slut waiting to attend me," Spike said, leaning back in bed and returning his attentions to Xander's smoothly waxed bollocks. "What should I have you do, hm?"

***

Moving restlessly, Xander shook his head and then shrugged. It wasn't his call, and he knew it. He just wished that Spike was more willing to kiss - he really missed it.

"Whatever you want, daddy."

Spike's hand tightened almost to the point of pain, and he said, "Of course it's what I want, little one."

Gasping, Xander squirmed, trying to figure out what to say. "S-sorry, daddy."

***

Sighing, Spike released Xander's balls to roll the boy firmly onto his belly. It made breathing difficult -- Xander wasn't light -- but touch always reassured Xander, and Spike didn't need that much air to speak, anyway. "Alright, you stupid slut. It's time you understood something. When I ask you want you want, little one, that means I want to know what's going on underneath your thick skull. We aren't going to do a sodding thing I don't want to do. That doesn't excuse you from answering my questions. Understand, or I need to take you over my knee?"

***

Xander squirmed a little as Spike's hipbones cut into his stomach, and then more as he remembered the last spanking he got. He wasn't sure how Spike was able to give one with the chip, but it still hurt like a fucker.

"I under-understand, daddy. I just... I'm not sure what I want to do, though." Spike sighed and started to shift, and Xander whimpered, trying to come up with something fast so that Spike wouldn't have to carry through on his threat to spank him. "Uh, I'd like to be fucked, daddy."

***

"That's because you're a greedy little bitch of a bottom-boy that can't think without a cock in her pussy," Spike snapped, meeting Xander's eyes and waiting for the boy to squirmingly look back. Dark brown eyes flinched their way up to his, golden brown receding as fear and nervousness made his pupils expand. "Right, then. Some options. If you want, little one, Daddy'll bone you until you can taste me in the back of your throat. Or we could try something new -- lots of things we haven't tried yet, pet. Could see just how very flexible my boy is... maybe take you out ... Want me to show you off, little whore? Let everyone see what wares I just _might_ be offering?"

***

His mouth watering at the thought of being fucked so very thoroughly, Xander almost jumped at the chance of a hard fuck. Almost.

But the idea of being pushed even harder had its own appeal, and he actually paused to contemplate if he wanted something different. It was apparent that Spike did - or he wouldn't have brought it up. Xander wasn't sure he was ready to go out, though, and Sunnydale was small enough that word _would_ get back to Willow. She might have accepted him sleeping with Spike, but there was no way that she'd get over him being treated like property in public.

"Flexible, d-daddy? What do you mean?"

***

Finally, they were making progress. Spike rewarded Xander with a short kiss -- the boy would do a hell of a lot for a snog, and even more for a proper one -- sucking on his lower lip until Xander made that soft, breathy moaning noise that told Spike his mind had turned half-off.

"Positions, pet," Spike said, his voice more gentle now that Xander was on the same page. "Haven't tried the really challenging ones yet, and there are tons of things I'd love to slip up my boy's greedy pussy. Watch you fuck your own body for Daddy's pleasure. Would you like that, little one? Spread out and full, while I watched?

***

Licking his lips to find the taste of Spike still there, Xander tried to make his brain work. Between the mind-blowing kiss and the mental image of what Spike was suggesting, though, he didn't think he was going to be able to find two brain cells to rub together, though.

"I'd like to t-try that, daddy. Dunno how flexible I am, though - not like I can do splits or something."

***

Spike didn't bother mentioning that it wasn't flexibility he was after but willingness; Xander wouldn't understand the difference, innocent that he still really was. Chuckling at Xander's wide-eyed hesitation, Spike let his fingers slip into the curve of Xander's arse, the first entering easily -- Xander kept himself lubed almost constantly, despite complaining of how weird it felt and how much he didn't like it. One look for Spike had him scrambling to slick himself, arse up and ready for whatever his Daddy wanted of it.

"Pretty boy," Spike crooned, kissing Xander again while he added a second finger. He wasn't working them in deeply, just idly toying with Xander's entrance and the muscles that knew better than to tense around him.

***

Xander moaned as Spike played, fingers spreading him open and stretching his entrance. "Your pretty boy, daddy. Feels so _good_..."

Spike chuckled softly as he pulled his hand back, leaving Xander arching after that gentle touch. "Go get the toy bag, pet."

"Yes, daddy." Xander slid off the bed and scurried over to the closet, picking up the gym bag that contained all of Spike's toys. He wasn't completely certain what was kept in there, as he knew that Spike hadn't used them all on him yet and he wasn't allowed to look in it.

But when Spike opened it up and pulled out the green jelly dildo, he moaned, his mouth already opening. That usually meant that Spike was going to push him hard, but didn't want him making too much noise. Xander didn't care, except for the fact that it meant he got to suck.

***

"That's right," Spike agreed. "My pretty cocksucker." Xander was almost panting in eagerness to get his mouth around the toy, his cock hard and twitching as Spike fed him inch by slow inch, lurid green disappearing into soft, smooth pink. Very pretty indeed.

Gripping the base of the toy once it nudged the back of Xander's throat, he tugged on it, smirking when Xander sucked more firmly, glaring at Spike for trying to take away his treat. He looked thoroughly debauched like that, a perverted child mindlessly happy with the wet, rhythmic pull of wet against the toy. "Good slut. On your back, little one, and hold your legs up under the knee."

As Xander scrambled around to obey, Spike picked out a few toys. The first was, of course, a cage -- "Want my boy to behave," Spike explained as he snapped into place, Xander's glower totally out of the place above the base of the toy bobbing in and out of his mouth in time with his sucking. "He's going to be a good boy for me, isn't he? A sweet bitch for Daddy to play with."

He had the first toy lubed as he spoke, pressing it in as hard and as fast as he could; which turned out to be faster than Spike expected. Huh. Apparently his boy was finally starting to stretch. Good. He worked the first dildo -- a long, black nightstick of a toy, not quite as thick as Spike himself but a bit longer -- in and out, watching Xander's reaction closely. He did love to watch his boy go happily mindless as his body was used.

***

He hated the cage, but with the toy in his mouth he couldn't object - not that he actually would have, anyway. Spike's smile added insult to injury, since he knew just how uncomfortable the damn thing was.

But as he focused on holding up his legs - not easy to do for more than a few moments - he let himself get lost in the sensation of sucking. Then there was the _rush_ of being penetrated, and he would have cried out if he could. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected. The toy was harder, less giving than Spike, and that made it feel even bigger.

He adjusted quickly, and was soon rocking in time to the push and pull of the toy, sucking mindlessly to the same rhythm. Inside the cage, his cock throbbed, and he moaned loudly.

***

Spike rested the edge of his right hand directly underneath Xander's bound sac. He wasn't putting all his weight there -- he didn't want to truly hurt Xander -- but enough that it forced the boy more heavily into the fake cock fucking into him, heightening both the pleasure and the discomfort. "Good bitch," he murmured. "If you want to talk, little one, you're allowed to. Can take your binky out and tell Daddy how good it feels to have your pussy full. Or not," he added, knowing just how cruel he could be before it pushed Xander too far.

Spike continued fucking Xander until the boy was undulating easily around the toy in his arse, body lax and open. Pulling out the toy with a pop, Spike held it up, eyeing it ostentatiously and glancing at Xander's mouth -- a clear signal that he might actually make Xander suck on the dirty toy. Particularly since it wasn't _that_ dirty; Spike had instituted that particular daily regiment very early on. But Xander's eyes still widened, a hint of fear making his breath hitch, and Spike leered at him before putting the toy down and thrusting three fingers inside Xander's arse again. "So wet, you whore," he purred. "Loose, like a slattern from the docks, used by anyone with a tenner. Want me to do that, little one? Taking care of you is expensive, pet, and we'll need more dosh eventually. Want me to shove you down, let some stranger take your ass while you concentrate on Daddy's cock in your mouth?"

***

Fear making his belly cramp, Xander whimpered. It wouldn't do for Spike to know how much the idea of being used like that was a turn on in addition to being afraid.

But Spike was staring at him, obviously waiting for a response as Xander rode his fingers. Awkwardly, he managed to take the binky out of his mouth without dropping his leg. "Scary," he whined.

***

"Doesn't mean you don't want it," Spike accused, smirking as Xander flushed even harder. "Scary just makes my little bitch even harder, doesn't it? Would you do that, if I told you? Would you spread your legs for every bloke I told you to, hand over the money to me like a good hooker?" Three fingers became four, Spike surreptitiously adding more lube while Xander tried to ride him faster. A sharp slap put a stop to that, Xander's cock rubbing painfully within its cage.

***

 _Would_ he do it? Xander had to admit that the idea had a certain appeal, especially he knew that Spike wouldn't let anyone hurt him. After all, if he did, then he wouldn't be able to be there for _Spike_. Hesitantly, he slowly nodded.

Spike smirked, and abruptly the sensation of being full increased. It stung a bit, but didn't really hurt. Xander groaned and tried to move to accommodate it, only to be slapped into stillness. Biting his lip, he moaned when Spike grabbed the bright green toy and brought it back to his mouth. "Suck, pet."

Obediently, Xander opened his mouth and took the toy in deep, relaxing as he nursed it.

***

Xander's eyes spun around in their sockets as Spike began to spread his fingers, keeping the number at four but increasing the width in preparation. "Slut," he accused, tucking his thumb against his palm to carefully start easing it forward. "Keep your legs up, little one, sucking on your binky like a good boy. Going to be a _very_ good boy for Daddy, aren't you? Spreading yourself while Daddy fists you."

Spike made certain he wasn't looking _at_ Xander, while eagerly awaiting his reaction. Xander was still, truly, a prude. Having Spike's cock up his ass was something he'd learned to love, Spike's toys something he tolerated because Spike made it worth his while. But a _fist_? Spike's hand digging deep into Xander's body, taking it and owning it in a way that a blowjob -- no matter how eagerly given -- couldn't quite compare to ... Spike greedily wanted to know if Xander would flip out -- and to what point.

***

Xander choked on the toy, dropping his legs and trying to pull back - difficult with most of Spike's hand inside of him. Spitting the dildo out, he glared at Spike. This had gone too far. If asked, Xander wouldn't have been able to say why this was too far with all the other things that he'd willingly done for Spike, but it was. Too much, too fast.

***

Mmm. There was the boy Spike had tamed into obedience, glaring thunderclouds of hate, surprise and hurt like lightning bolts that never truly formed. Xander was trying to work himself free of Spike's touch, but a sharp slap and a hand on the boy's stomach forced him to trembling stillness.

"Did I say you could move?" he asked, voice at its silkiest. "Don't think so. Besides. Can't tell me this doesn't feel _good_." Spike pushed the tiniest bit forward, allowing the tips of his fingers to just brush against the boy's prostate. "Come on, little one. Stay still for Daddy." It was hard to keep the laughter out of his voice, looking at Xander turtle-legged and furious enough to spit, still _spitted_ quite nicely.

***

Fighting back the moan that tried to make its way out of his throat at the gentle press on his prostate, Xander froze. He made no effort to lift his legs or fight his way free. Instead, he just stared at Spike, trying desperately to hold on to the last remnants of self that he had.

Spike moved, breaking the moment, and Xander realized that he was _angry_. It seemed like such a small thing - one more step down into the depravity that he lived with Spike every day, but it was a step that he wasn't sure that he could take. No matter how good it actually felt.

"Please, Spike - too much."

***

Spike made a soft, negative noise. He kept his attention on his own hand, thoughtfully rotating his wrist first one direction, then the other -- the broken moan, jagged like metal forced to the stressing point Xander made causing him to smirk and his cock to twitch with eagerness. "Hush, little one," he told Xander. "Do little boys decide what's too much for them, hm? No. Daddies decide."

He leaned forward, twisting his hand again so that his fingers rubbed over the boy's prostate over and over. "Look at me, little one." Immediately, bruise-black eyes made sharp with anger and overwhelming emotions he probably couldn't even parse met Spike's. "Good boy. You're _mine_ , little one. My bitch. My sweet little slut. Say it."

There _was_ method to his madness, and not just 'things that made Spike hot' the way forcing Xander to acknowledge his own perversions did. If he could talk Xander past the surprised anger, and into the trust Xander offered him instinctively, he'd be able to finish with his boy coming so hard he'd nearly snap Spike's wrist. Spike _wanted_ that.

***

Xander's lips formed the word no, but he couldn't actually get any air behind it to make any sound. His body was locking up and betraying him, as some muscles relaxed and others tensed to the breaking point.

Spike hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and then there was a sharp sensation as he twisted his hand again, followed by hard pressure on his hot spot. Xander practically screamed, and something inside his head gave way. "Y-yours. Your g-good boy... Pl-please!"

****

"Shhhh." Spike curled his fingers more tightly, widening Xander and rubbing his knuckles over the boy's prostate in what was more soothing than arousing, he hoped. Xander had to calm down or he'd pass out; ruining Spike's fun far too early. "That's right, little one. Daddy's good boy. Just ride it out, let it take you. Daddy's making you feel _so_ good, isn't he? Not gonna hurt you, little slut. Just make you feel so good, riding on Daddy's fist. Letting him touch so deep inside you ... "

He broke off, panting lightly while his eyes flickered over the boy's sweaty, shuddering body. "Know it feels good," he told Xander, urgency making his voice harsh. "To a bitch like you? Own you now, pet. This makes you _mine_."

***

Gulping down air, Xander tried to regain some control, but every time he started to have success, Spike shifted his fingers again. Words - filthy, humiliating, _true_ words - spilled over him like syrup, making him feel like he was losing his mind.

Finally, unable to fight any longer, Xander let go, his body relaxing and his breathing deepening. This was going to happen regardless, and it was obvious that he was enjoying it, even if he didn't _want_ to be. "I - I - I -"

***

" _Taking_ you," Spike continued, ignoring Xander's stuttered attempts to speak. "That's what this means, you stupid whore. Means you're _mine_. Means no one's going to touch this sweet cunny of yours -- " Spike clenched and twisted, wringing a sharp cry from Xander -- "without my express permission. My bitch. Say it, little one." Spike slowly began to work his arm in and out -- surreptitiously adding even more lube, despite the fact that the bed was sopping with it already -- fisting into Xander's body. "Tell Daddy you love every thing he does to you."

***

He whimpered as he was stretched further than he'd ever been before. Without thinking, he dropped a hand to feel where Spike's hand was inside of him, feeling his arm then his own opening.

With a cry, he convulsed around Spike's hand. "G-god, d-daddy... L-love it, l-love **you**."

***

Xander's body wasn't resisting anymore, muscles trembling as Spike pushed and pulled however he wanted. He _was_ being careful; the boy probably wouldn't believe it, but this was taking a fair amount of skill and effort both to make certain his three-week-past virgin wasn't screaming in agony instead of breathless and dizzy with pleasure. Spike shifted so he was on his knees, right hand threading with Xander's as the boy examined his own stretched, slick opening. Xander's forearm pushed his caged cock this way and that as he touched himself, face displaying his pained frustration even as his eyes contained nothing but wonder.

Spike flexed, knuckles pressing in just a touch deeper still. "Good bitch," Spike praised him, his voice the slush you found after tires had driven through once pristine snow a few times. "You want to come, little one? Want to prove to Daddy that you're his?"

***

"Oh, _please_ ," Xander begged, desperate now that his attention had been drawn back to how hard he was.

"Who do you belong to?" Spike asked again, hand moving in and out in patterns that made Xander sick with want and need.

"I'm _yours_. Please, please let me come?" Xander was throbbing inside the cage circling his cock and balls, feeling like he was going to come without even being released. It was a good thing the leather was there, or he would have already come, permission or no.

***

Spike cupped Xander through the cage, feeling leather and metal press into his palm -- smirking as those same materials _bit_ into Xander. "Soon, pretty," Spike told him, finding a rhythm that had Xander on a fast course to meltdown. Heat poured from him, a nuclear reactor of a furnace, sweat shining in the dim lighting as Xander writhed with each tiny movement inside his body. "Just a bit more. Want to hear you beg, little one. Hear just what you'll do for your treat."

***

"Anything, d-daddy, I'll do anything!" Xander couldn't close his mouth, words pouring out of him as his body made its own demands. "Please, pl-please daddy - need to c-come so bad, it hurts."

He shifted as much as he could, trying to get more, less, something, _anything_ to push him off this plateau he was lodged on. "D-daddy, need it, daddy, please?"

***

The thought appeared in Spike's mind. He knew he ought to give it some consideration, maybe hold it in reserve for another time -- but he was naked, with a boy clenching around his wrist, and thinking wasn't something he'd stop to analyze.

Leaning forward as much as he could without hurting Xander, Spike nipped the boy's stomach and then met his eyes. "Anything, pet? Sit at my feet in front of your friends, anything? Speak to me as a little boy ought?"

***

There was something... Vaguely, Xander heard Spike's words, but they didn't add up in a brain too lust addled to comprehend anything besides the overwhelming need to come. Desperate, he nodded, squirming and fighting the urge to grab at his aching cock. "Anything, daddy..."

***

"You'll do it, little one," Spike promised him, words spoken directly into Xander's skin like a brand. "You'll sit at my feet dressed in leather and metal, call me Daddy in front of your prudish friends. You'll let me take you out to a club, peddle your sweet pussy -- " Spike flexed, driving in infinitesimally deeper -- "to anyone I say, and always come back like you're on a sodding _leash_. You'll do it because you _want_ to. Because I tell you to. Because I'm your Daddy and you love me. Say it."

Spike wasn't honestly sure _what_ he was doing, other than turning them both on spectacularly, but in between the harsh, wet gasps for a boy nearly the edge, Spike heard, ".. love ... "

"You love me."

"Yeah .. "

"Love your Daddy."

"Yeah." Xander sobbed, bucking as Spike undid the cage, tossing it away in a less than graceful move. "Dad .. love daddy ... "

"Good boy." Very carefully, Spike flexed his fingers _out_ , spreading Xander to the point of pain -- the chip was a good yardstick for that -- and murmured, "Come, little whore."

Xander gave a full-throated scream as his body convulsed, painting himself in long strips of glistening wet.

***

As Xander came down from one of his most intense orgasms of his _life_ , he felt like a washcloth, completely wrung out and sodden. Spike flexed slightly, and Xander whimpered, too completely drained to do anything but feel. "Daddy..."

"I know, little one. Take a deep breath... let it out..." and as Xander did, Spike slid his hand out, making Xander cry out again, this time in pain. Spike winced as well, and Xander wanted to apologize but was too tired to think about making his mouth cooperate.

Instead, he contented himself with looking hopeful and needy, taking the chance that this once Spike would be willing to curl up with him and cuddle.

***

Spike's hand glistened as he rested it on a quivering thigh -- Xander's, although Spike was certain his was tense to quivering too -- slick with lube and from brushing against the inside bits that weren't actually supposed to see anything but the inside of Spike's hot, shattered boy.

One who was currently fighting through exhaustion to give him puppy-dog eyes.

Spike chuckled. He was hard -- very, achingly hard -- but that could wait for a bit. The way Xander had shuddered and convulsed around Spike's fist, wailing like a dying thing as he came, his belly slick and heaving as he tried to control himself ... yeah. Spike wouldn't need much at all. Stretching out on the bed, he watched as Xander forced his body to cuddle up against Spike's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Using his right hand -- he'd need to wash, soon -- Spike dragged his finger through the boy's release and brought it to lips red and swollen from being bitten so hard. "Who's are you, little one?" he asked.

***

Xander slowly licked Spike's finger clean, exhaustion trying to drag him back under. "Y-yours, daddy."

Spike chuckled and scooped up another finger full of come, feeding it to him like a mama bird to its baby. This time, Xander managed to pull himself up slightly, and suck and lick at Spike's finger long after it was clean, taking it as deep as he could, When Spike pulled his finger back this time, Xander cuddled in, sighing in contentment. He was tired and brainless and he was just about ready to get some sleep,

***

Spike let Xander drift _just_ until he was almost asleep -- and then yanked a lock of his hair hard enough to make his own eyes go blurry. "On my belly," he commanded, his voice soft in deference to Xander's willingness, already slithering down to slide his mouth around Spike's cock without question or complaint. "Good boy," Spike told him, stroking his hair. "Gonna fuck your mouth while you sleep, pet. And tomorrow, little one, I'm going to hold you to that promise you made."

The one that Xander probably didn't remember promising. The one that he'd be terrified of, sleepily sucking on Spike's cock as exhaustion and this new worry swirled underneath soft, dark hair. Yeah. Spike could nap to that.


End file.
